Such a Pretty Girl
by AllieArson
Summary: Desdemona's is just like her mother with just a tiny bit more sanity but will she lose it or keep it when things suddenly change. Rated M for smut, violence, and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so here's another story with an OC. I had to at least post it before I left on my trip I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Lucius sat there and looked at his niece he couldn't help but think but to her life and wonder how she'd got there.

* * *

Desdemona walked out on to the balcony she was at some party she had finally got to leave that dreadfully boring conversation with a ministry official. She looked around at the beautiful garden before her and stepped down the stairs. She walked through the garden until she found the fountain. Desdemona sat on the fountain and removed her shoes before dipping her feet into the cool water she let out a sigh. She pulled a cigarette out of her small purse and lit it before thinking about how she couldn't wait for this night to be over so she could go home and go to bed.

She was supposed to start school soon and she couldn't wait no more parties, no more dressing up and being trotted around like a show pony. All she had to do was endure another week and she could leave. She was lost in her thoughts when something tapped her back.

"Desdemona, what are you doing out here?" She heard the silky voice of her uncle ask.

"Trying not to show the whole room I'm drunk," She said looking up at him before taking another drag of her cigarette. "And I wanted to enjoy some cancer."

"You know Narcissa and I hate when you do that." Lucius said as she put her feet on the edge of the fountain.

"Yeh but you have no room to talk Luscious when you smoke cigars all the time."

"Why do you insist on calling me that? I'm your uncle."

Desdemona looked at him with her piercing eyes.

"You didn't seem to mind earlier," She said seductively. Lucius smirked at his niece she was just like her mother. It almost drove him mad at sometimes, in both good and bad ways.

When they finally got back to the Malfoy Manor, Desdemona was extremely bored, Narcissa was completely shit faced, Draco was pissed, and Lucius had a hard on that he couldn't ignore. Narcissa went to her room in the eastern wing of the manor, and Lucius went to his in the western wing. Desdemona decided to give Draco some liquor to make him rant.

"You know I hate Pansy," He slurred.

"Why is that Draco?" She asked looking up at him.

"The pug faced slut is cheating on me,"

"Really someone wants to fuck her?"

"Yeh lord knows I don't want to do it and apparently she found someone else to do it."

"Gross who would go into that blue waffle?"

"No idea," He said finishing his scotch.

"Ok well I'll take care of it, just go to bed."

"Alright," He slurred before stumbling up the stairs. She walked up the stairs and up to Lucius' room to find him lying in his bed groaning and stroking his rock hard cock.

"Looks like your having fun," She said leaning against the door frame. He sat up in shock and tried to cover himself. "Oh no need to do that," She said closing the door and sauntering into the room. Lucius stood up and wrapped a sheet around his waist. "Or that,"

"You shouldn't be in here,"

"It's not like I haven't been in here before," Desdemona said

"Dessie you need to go,"

"You always get so noble when you think everyone's up," She said untying the back of her dress letting fall to the floor around her ankles revealing her petit body. Lucius couldn't take his eyes off her naked body as she walked closer to him. Her hand clenched the sheet around his waist and pulled it off of him. Desdemona lowered to her knees and wrapped her hand around his cock making him release a low groan. "So what thought could get you this hard?" She questioned looking up at him innocently.

"I was thinking about yesterday," He groaned.

She smirked before giving the head of his cock a kiss and licking the pre-cum off her lips.

"I love your cum, you know that?" She said stroking his cock slowly. Lucius looked down at her while he stroked her hair lust heavy in his eyes.

"Oh yeh,"

"Yeh I love it when it's in my mouth, all over my body and deep in here." She said running a hand down and slipping a finger into her pussy. Lucius loved when she did this, she was just as sensual as her mother. Desdemona slid her tongue out and licked his cock up and down before taking it in her mouth. Lucius grabbed her hair to hold her head still as he slowly fucked her mouth and at times he'd slid his cock all the way down her throat and hold her there for a few seconds. He jerked her head away from him and looked down at her, Merlin she was beautiful. Lucius lightly pushed the brunette back so she was lying on the floor with her legs were spread.

Desdemona looked up at the sexy blonde man as he positioned himself at her entrance before slowly entering her. Lucius lightly touched her face when he was fully inside her. He started a slow rhythm as his hand came up and pinched her nipple. She was in pure heaven Lucius knew how to do things to her that drove her body completely crazy.

"Oh god Lucius," She moaned bucking her hips up towards his. His thrusts became quicker and she quickly came. He thrust into her lip body and pulled out.

"Where do you want it?"

"Anywhere,"

Lucius stroked his cock and soon came on her breasts before falling next to her. She ran two fingers in his cum before bringing them to her lips and licking the fingers clean.

"I better get to bed, long day tomorrow." She said getting up and leaving his room. Desdemona returned to her room, cleaned herself up and went to bed.

* * *

**Well that's chapter one. Hope you enjoyed please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all I'm back from Montana had a blast and did some writing while I was there. Well on with the story.**

* * *

The next week had passed quickly and Desdemona stood on Platform 9 3/4. She saw Pansy and quickly walked over to her.

"Parkinson," She said. Pansy turned around and a smug look came across her face.

"Lestrange, what do I owe this unpleasant surprise?"

"Just want to give you a tip direct from me to you," She said sweetly before her voice became venomous. "Don't fuck with my family," Desdemona and Pansy stood glaring at each other, until she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder.

"Miss. Parkinson you might want to get on the train it should be departing soon," She heard the silky voice of her uncle as Pansy left without another word.

"What was that about?" He asked digging his cane deeper into her shoulder. Desdemona reached behind her and grabbed his crotch making him groan in pleasure.

"Just giving her some friendly advice," She said grabbing his crotch a little firmer. "You know what that does to me,"

"Not here," He growled.

"Well you better pay me a visit soon," She said releasing her hand and turning around.

"You don't have to worry about that as long as you're a good girl,"

"Well what if I'm bad? Do I get a spanking?" She asked with a mischievous glint in her eye. Lucius felt himself get hard at the thought of his hand striking her perfectly shaped ass till it was red.

"We shouldn't be discussing this right now someone could hear,"

"There all too busy to listen," Lucius smirked at her words.

"I'll visit soon,"

"You better," She said before sauntering away and onto the train knowing he was watching her.

It was about three weeks later Desdemona woke to someone shaking her.

"Dessie wake up," She heard a third year say.

"What?" She said looking at the girl.

"Come down to the common room,"

"It's the middle of the night I think it can wait till morning,"

"No it can't," The girl said tugging at her arm.

"Fine," She huffed throwing the covers throwing the covers off of herself and walking down to the common room. When she got down there she saw Pansy taunting a soaking wet first year dressing in nothing but a towel. When she got closer she saw that the girl was sobbing.

"Parkinson, what the hell do you think you're doing?" She said stepping between the two.

"Just doing a little initiation, we had to go thought it when we were first years."

"What the hell are you talking about? We didn't have any initiation,"

"Just get out of here Lestrange it's just a prank,"

"No it's not just a prank you're tormenting first years for fun and it's not right,"

"When did you get all noble? Need I remind you that you used to prank people all the time last year."

"Yeh I did but I prank people my age, people who could handle it not first years." Desdemona said putting her arm around the first year. "If your gonna pick on someone pick on someone who can handle it,"

Pansy just glared at her before turning around and walking away. Leaving a bunch of Slytherin's looking at her.

"What the fuck are you all looking at? Shows over go to bed," She said people muttered and only a few got up. "Did I fucking stutter? Go to bed!" She yelled making everyone get up and walk up stairs. Desdemona turned her attention to the first year who was still in tears.

"Are you ok?" She asked the girl shook her head. "What did that bitch do?" The girl pointed up. Desdemona looked up and saw the contents of the girl's trunk in the air. "Oh that old trick don't worry it's not that bad it happens to the best of us." She pulled out her wand and her clothes and trunk came down and all the clothes went into her trunk before it closed. "There you go,"

"Thank you for helping me," The girl sniffed.

"No problem," She said before walking up to bed.

* * *

**Well that's it for now. Hope you all liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here's another chapter. About my other story Hermione's Secret I have really bad writers block but I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. And I have a different poll up so you guys can tell me what you want in smutty chapters.**

* * *

Desdemona walked into the bathroom and turning on the shower water slipped a towel around herself before she put her clothes on her trunk. She dropped the towel and stepped into the shower letting the water cascade over her body. The last two weeks had been pretty quiet since she helped that first year she thought Pansy would've gotten her back by now.

'Maybe she's trying to grow a brain to think of a good prank,' she smirked at her own thought. 'Like she could grow a brain,'

She quickly washed her long dark hair and stepped out of the shower grabbing her towel and wrapping it around herself once more before walking out into her dorm. She looked just in front of her bed to see her trunk was gone. Desdemona walked down the stairs to the common room to see guys looking at her and hear them whistling.

"Draco," She called he stood up and walked over to her. "Can I borrow your wand real quick?" He looked at her up and down. "Draco," She said snapping her fingers making him snap out of his daze. "Give me your wand," He pulled his wand out of his cloak and handed it to her. "I'm your cousin pervert," She muttered before walking out of the common room and down the hallways. She finally found her trunk and her books floating in the air she used a spell to bring them down and put the books in her trunk before walking down the hall once again. To find Pansy and Millicent sitting in the middle of the entry way, giggling and laughing with each other. They stopped and smirked when they saw her and she looked up to find her clothes on floating in the air she did a spell and they flew to her trunk and there smug looks quickly disappeared.

"Pathetic," She muttered before walking away and packing her trunk down to the common room. When she got there she walked into the common room to see all the boys still there and she felt their eyes on her as she walked up to her room.

Later that night she was talking to Draco down in the common room.

"So do you still have those disgusting pictures Parkinson sent you this summer?"

"Sadly yes why,"

"I want to show her how getting back at someone is done right,"

"You can't tell me that bothered you?"

"No it was pathetic sure it can bother a first year but it doesn't work on our family I just want the pug to know her place."

After their talk Desdemona and Draco made magical flyers and proceeded to post them all over the common room and school.

The next morning Desdemona and Draco woke up early and sat in the common room waiting for everyone else. When people came down to the common room they grabbed the flyers. Some laughed, some were disgusted but most people laughed. Pansy walked out of the common room and out of the common room. Little did Draco know she bribed some kids to hand out the flyers in the hallways.

It was about lunch time and she walked back to the common room to grab her other books and went into her dorm to see Pansy sobbing on her bed. She smirked and opened her trunk.

"You ok?"

"What do you think you bitch," She said throwing a few of the flyers at her. "Everyone in the school has these." Desdemona took a moment to admire her work. There was a picture in the middle of the page of Pansy on her hands and knees naked and bold letters on the top saying '**Lost Dog'**.Under the picture it said** 'If found please return to the Slytherin common room'**.

"Well I guess you shouldn't fuck with the big dogs Parkinson,"

Pansy turned and looked at her shock in her eyes, she smirked and walked out. She was down in the Grand Hall eating lunch when Draco walked in.

"I haven't seen Pansy all day,"

"She's in the girl's dorm sobbing," She said sipping her water.

"You're going to get in trouble for this if people find out you made those."

"So what's the worst that can happen? Lucius comes to talk to me and I get detention big deal."

"This is the worst thing you've ever done, I'm impressed don't get me wrong, but you could get expelled."

"If I get expelled I get expelled I can go to that French school."

"You don't know French,"

"I know how to say I don't know how to speak French. That's enough."

"You know you could just lay off tormenting Pansy for a while,"

"If she didn't want anything to happen she shouldn't have fucked with me,"

"Just lay low for a while,"

"Ok I'll lay low for a while,"

* * *

**Well that's it for now please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter hope you all enjoy.**

Later that day Desdemona was sitting in class when Professor Snape came in and called her and Draco out of class. They were led up to Dumbledore's office and sat down in chair. Dumbledore sat across from them.

"I assume you know why you're here?" He said.

"Well I know why I'm here but I don't know why he's here." She said to him.

"Miss. Lestrange we know you did this and someone informed us that your cousin assisted you."

"I can assure you he didn't," She said before the door slammed open they both turned to see Lucius walk into the room.

"What is going on?" He said walking over to Desdemona and Draco before stopping.

"I have reason to believe your son and niece pulled a humiliating prank on a fellow student,"

"What exactly was this prank you speak of?"

"They made copies of this," Dumbledore said handing Lucius one of the flyers. "And passed them around the school,"

"Is this true Desdemona?" He said looking at her.

"Well I did I don't know what Draco was doing,"

"I was doing a potions paper up in my dorm,"

"See he didn't do anything, what did you get on that by the way?"

"I got high marks,"

"Good job,"

"Thank you,"

"Go sit outside you two," Lucius said "I have to talk to Albus about Desdemona's punishment."

"Yes sir," They both said in unison as they stood up and left the room.

After a while of sitting outside Dumbledore's office Lucius came out looking angrily at her.

"Desdemona come with me,"

"Where are we going?" She asked standing up and walking behind him.

"Home, because of your little stunt your coming home for a week."

"Technically it was a prank,"

"I don't care what it was, now we're leaving."

"Shouldn't I get my stuff first?"

"No,"

"But Parkinson's going to destroy all of my things," She protested.

"Well you should've thought of that before you put those flyers up," Lucius said leading her down the hall.

"She was trying to destroy my stuff before I did that," She said turning around. "Draco guard my stuff with your life."

"Will do,"

Lucius and Desdemona got back to the manor and he gave her a stern look.

"What?"

"I can't believe you did that,"

"Really?" She asked looking at him. "Why can't you believe that? I mean look at who my mother is."

"Did someone say my name?" They heard a sickly sweet voice say Desdemona snapped her head to see who the voice come from. "Look at my darling baby Dessie," Bellatrix said walking up to her and lightly touching her face. "But you're not a baby anymore." Desdemona turned and ran up the stairs as quickly as she could. Lucius was worried about her she looked scared.

"I thought she'd be happier seeing her mommy-dearest," Bellatrix shrugged before walking back into the kitchen. Lucius walked up the stairs and to Desdemona's room. He had his hand on the door handle when he heard a sound coming from the room, it sounded like she was crying. Genuinely worried he opened the door and walked in before quickly closing it, he saw her curled in a ball clutching a pillow. He went to the bed and sat down next to her while his hand came up and stroked her back, unlike most men he knew how to comfort women. She looked up from the pillow with blood shot eyes and tears streaming down her face.

"You're too beautiful to be crying like this," He said tenderly as she sat up and wiped her tears away.

"I feel stupid to be crying like this," She said sniffling. "Our family doesn't show weakness. But it's just," Tears came to her eyes again as her voice started to crack. Lucius pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her as she cried. When she finally stopped Lucius looked down to find her sleeping he carefully laid her down and laid next her.

* * *

**Well that's it for now tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so here's another chapter hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Desdemona woke up hoping that she was in her dorm and that the last day didn't happen. But she opened her eyes and to her disappointment saw her room. She looked next to her and saw a note.

_Desdemona_

_Had to go to a meeting be back in a while,_

_Lucius_

She stood up and went into the bathroom. When she looked into the mirror her eyes were puffy and swollen. Desdemona splashed her face with cold water as she heard a voice calling her name. She walked to the fire place and saw Sirius' face in the fire place.

"Dessie how are you?" He said with a smile.

"Ok considering my psycho mother broke out of jail and I got sent home for a week for playing a prank,"

"Harry told me about that but he didn't say who made it, good work."

"Thank you,"

"So how's the blood condition,"

"I'm getting weaker every day and I'm starting to lose my hair,"

"Can't the Doctor's at St. Mungo's do anything to help?"

"No, all they can do is give me potions to give me more energy and even those aren't working anymore."

"Your mother went through the same thing,"

"I know everyone has told me, what they can't tell me is how she lived so long,"

Just then they heard footsteps and he disappeared from the fire place. Desdemona sat down and ran her hand through her hair and looked at it to see it was covered in hair.

* * *

Lucius walked down to the Hogwarts Dungeon and into Snape's office.

"Lucius what can I help you with?"

"My niece is getting sicker by the day I need a potion to help the side effects of her illness,"

"We've been over this before Lucius there's no stronger potion to help her the only way you're going to be able to help her is by taking her the Dark Lord,"

"And have her end up like Bellatrix, I'd rather rot."

"Then you have no other option then to keep giving her the potion I keep sending her."

* * *

**Sorry that was short but I'll keep the chapters coming. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter hope you all enjoy. And I thought this was awesome and you all should check this picture out because it's priceless it's a fan art that I think kicks ass. .com/art/PLAYWITCH-LUCIUS-MALFOY-40209970?moodonly=158**

* * *

Desdemona was sitting in her room brushing her hair and letting most of it fall to the floor. The door opened and she turned to see her mother walk in.

"What do you want?" She said looking back to the mirror. Bellatrix walked behind her before grabbing the brush and some of her hair.

"I've just always wanted to brush my daughter's hair." She said brushing it delicately, Desdemona was shocked. "So what's on your mind darling?"

"Um nothing just thinking,"

"About?"

"Just life, you, dad,"

"What about your father?" Bellatrix said her voice sounding different.

"What he must have been like I never knew him, or heard about him."

"He died before you were born, but I do see a lot of him in you." She said as Desdemona turned to look at her mother.

"Did you love my father?"

"Well I barely knew him," Bellatrix said with a blank voice. "I'm going to go to bed night love." She said before leaving the room.

I was a few hours later Desdemona walked down stairs and into the kitchen. She grabbed a glass of milk and some food before she sat on the table.

"What are you doing Desdemona?" She heard her uncle ask. She wiped the bottom of her mouth as he walked up to her. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep,"

"You should've come to my courters then,"

"I didn't know if you were up,"

"Something's on your mind,"

"I was just thinking about my father,"

"I see,"

"What was he like?" She asked sipping some milk.

"I don't remember what he was like to tell the truth." He said. "Come to my study I have to show you something," He stood and she followed him. When they got to his study he poured some brandy for the both of them. She took the glass and sat down.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Mr. Zambini talked to me about our arrangement with you and his son."

"Great," She said before downing her glass of brandy.

"He said I need to keep you in line or else there will be no marriage,"

"I see," She said standing up and walking over to him. "Well you do a good job of keeping me in line." Desdemona said seductively as she ground her ass against his crotch. He grabbed her wrist and led her to his room before he closed the door and locked it.

Lucius soon removed her pajama's leaving her standing naked as he slowly circled her. He reached up and slowly rubbed her nipples which hardened instantly. Lucius ran his hand down to her clit and slowly rubbed it making her moan. A finger rubbed at her entrance before entering her.

"You're already so wet," He growled removing his finger she grabbed his wrist and brought the finger to her lips. She took the finger into her mouth and licked her juices off of it. Lucius jerked his hand back and sat on the bed. He made her lay on his lap with her young ass in the air. His hand ran over it before he struck it hard. Desdemona tried to jerk away from his hand as it repetitively smacked her ass it hurt but she loved it soon she started to moan.

Lucius looked at her red ass smirking he ran his fingers back down to her pussy and inserted two. He groaned as he felt how wet she was.

"You love being punished don't you," He said as he moved the fingers in and out.

"Yes," She moaned trying to push back against his hand.

"Eagar aren't we?" He said removing his fingers and lifting her off his lap. Desdemona crawled onto the bed and looked at him lust heavy in her eyes. Lucius removed his sleep wear to reveal his hard cock. He crawled behind her and rubbed the head along her ass and pussy lips. She moved her hips towards his cock trying to get him inside her he clicked his tongue.

"Tisk tisk Desdemona what have I always told you? If you want something just ask." He said still teasing her.

"Please fuck me, I need to feel your cock inside me," She whispered Lucius smirked as he entered her. She moaned loudly as he kept pounding into her. He couldn't help but groan her pussy was so perfect his cock fit perfectly inside it she was so responsive to everything he did. It drove him mad with pleasure. Suddenly something crossed his mind he wondered what she'd look like if she was on top of him.

Lucius pulled out of her and she looked at him in disappointment he laid on his back and reached out to her. She straddled him and lowered herself onto his cock. It had been so long since she had been on top it took her a while to find a rhythm but once she did Lucius couldn't take his eyes off her. Her head thrown back in pleasure, eyes closed, mouth open, hair moving wildly, her perfect breasts bouncing up and down.

"Fuck," He groaned grabbing her hips and flipping her over. Lucius moved her legs so they were over his shoulders before continuing a fast rhythm. He pounded into her pussy making her moan with every thrust as she dug her nails into his back.

"Just like that," She moaned "Oh fuck right there. Yes! Lucius!" With that she came her pussy spazmed around his cock.

"Your pussy is so perfect," He grunted before kissing her passionately. She was shocked he had never kissed her on the lips before. Lucius thrust into her one more time before cumming deep inside her. He rolled off the girl and laid there as she stood up and left the room.

* * *

**Please review I hope you guys liked it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter hope you all enjoy. This is going to be a dramatic chapter.**

* * *

The rest of the week had gone by pretty quick and soon she was back at school. Desdemona walked through the school doors.

"Miss. Lestrange,"

"Yes," She said looking at the toad.

"Your mother is Bellatrix Lestrange the criminal who just escaped from Azkaban?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business but yes,"

"Have you had any contact with her since, maybe you know where she and Sirius are hiding?"

"Most likely Bellatrix is with Voldemort,"

"You know just as well as I do that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone,"

"No he's not," Desdemona said walking away.

"Miss. Lestrange I'm not done talking with you,"

"Well I'm done being interrogated," She walked down to the dungeons and into the common room to find no one was there. Desdemona walked up to the boy's dorm and got her trunk. When she was settled in she walked up to the great hall and ate some dinner. People were staring and whispering as she silently at her meal. She was half tempted to hex all of them but she had to be on her best behavior for the next few weeks or at least not get caught.

"I heard she got suspended for pushing a girl down the stairs." She heard a girl whisper. Desdemona looked at the girl and memorized her face. It was a Ravenclaw, she thought her name was Cho. When Cho left she stood up and followed her. When they were finally far enough away from everyone Desdemona saw an opportunity, she ran up behind the girl and shoved her down the steps. Cho tumbled down the steps and stopped at the landing. Desdemona walked down the steps and looked at the unconscious girl. Snape turned the corner and hurried over to them.

"Miss. Lestrange what happened?"

"All I saw was her tumbling down the stairs,"

"I'll take her to the Hospital Wing, you get to the common room."

Desdemona walked back down to the common room smirking. No one would know it was her who shoved Cho down the stairs and she was excited that bitch deserved it. Wait what was she thinking? She didn't deserve that she probably broke her neck with that fall. She had the urge to go check but she remembered what Snape said she didn't want to get in more trouble right when she got back to school. She just walked to the common room and went up to her dorm only to see Pansy.

"Huh I see the psycho bitch is back," She said buffing her nails. "This school really doesn't punish people like they should."

"It's not going to work pug I'm not doing shit to get myself in trouble."

"Oh that's a first,"

"Don't you ever shut up?"

"Not when I have something to say,"

"You have anything to say because you have no brain,"

"I don't need a brain I have money,"

"Your father's money but if you have no brain you can't make money and if you look like a dog you're not gonna find a rich husband to buy your fat ass some kibble."

"That's why I had my father make an arranged marriage between me and Draco." Pansy said with a smug look on her face.

"Bitch didn't I tell you before don't FUCK with my family!"

"You can't do anything about it, bitch."

"You are so wrong about that," Desdemona said coldly before storming out of the room. She walked to Snape's office and pounded on the door. "Snape open the door," No answer. "Open this bloody door right now I know you're in there!" The door opened and Severus was standing there with a bored look on his face. "Get my uncle here right now!"

"Miss. Lestrange he's already here,"

"Good," She said walking past him and seeing Lucius there over a cauldron. He was in black dress pants and a crisp white shirt underneath a dark green vest. His sleeves were rolled up and his long hair was pulled back with a ribbon. He looked so incredibly sexy when he turned to look at her but her blood was boiling.

"Severus can you give me and my niece a moment alone?" Once Severus left Desdemona walked up to him and grabbed his shirt before pushing him against the wall.

"Care to explain why you made an arrangement with the Parkinson's to marry Draco and Pansy?"

"Dessie, calm down,"

"I'm not gonna calm down don't you realize there only after your money!"

"I know it's not on a contract I can stop this at anytime."

"Well stop it soon or I'm gonna kill Pansy," She said he grabbed her wrists.

"You need to calm down," He said firmly she jerked away from him.

"Not until you break this agreement," She said as she started breathing harder soon she started hyperventilating. "I can't breathe," She said grabbing his muscled arm as she felt her legs start to weaken.

"Dessie," He said helping her to the ground as she clutched at him mumbling 'I can't breathe'. "Severus!" He yelled as her eyes slowly slid shut and her grip grew lack. Severus ran into the room. "I need her medicine," Severus grabbed the vial and handed it to him. Lucius uncapped the vial and poured the medicine down her throat. "Dessie," He said as he shook her.

"We need to get her to the hospital wing,"

* * *

**What will happen to Dessie? Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter thank you for the reviews and for reading you guys are awesome and I'm glad you enjoying my story.**

* * *

As Desdemona slowly regained consciousness she realized she wasn't in Snape's office. She rubbed her head and looked around she was in St. Mungo's. How did she get there? She threw her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Desdemona's legs went out from under her and she collapsed onto the floor.

"Shit," She mumbled.

"Desdemona," A very familiar voice said she looked up it was Lucius he was still dressed in the same clothes so she knew she couldn't have been out long. "Do I want to know?"

"I tried to get up but my legs went out from under me." She mumbled looking down at the carpet.

"It's the effects of the potions they gave you," He said helping her back onto the bed. "Your attack was really bad last night."

"Bad enough that Poppy couldn't treat me?"

"She's an incompetent care taker,"

"You've said that a lot,"

"Well it's true."

"When can I go back to school?"

"Later tonight when you get feeling in your legs,"

Lucius was expecting her to ask him if he was worried about her, and he was glad she didn't. In his heart he knew he could never admit how much he really cared about his niece. Yes she was a lot like her mother but unlike Bellatrix Desdemona she had some good inside her. He looked at the girl and hoped she wouldn't go down the same path as Bella did.

_Lucius walked into the hospital wing with Narcissa. Bellatrix had just had collapsed last night and Narcissa was checking on her sister whenever she could. Bellatrix was sitting in one of the beds reading a book.  
"Bella,"_

"_Cissa," She said smiling_

"_How are you doing?"_

"_Better now," Bellatrix said setting the book aside. "I found someone who can cure my blood condition,"_

"_Seriously that's amazing who?"_

"_I can't say right now but we all know who he is and I'm going to go meet with him tonight," She whispered._

After that night she changed and whatever made her Bellatrix Black was gone. He didn't want that to happen to Desdemona.

When she was finally back at school and she was laying in Draco's bed, talking and eating some desert Draco brought back to the common room.

"I'm glad your back,"

"I'm glad to apparently last night's attack was the worst yet."

"But what was father doing here?"

"I have no clue, he was probably trying to find some horney seventh year,"

"Please they can just come to me,"

"You know he gets more women than you,"

"Why do you think that is?"

"Oh it's the hair definitely and the cane helps too," She joked they both chuckled before she took another bite of the giant brownie.

"So what the doctors say?"

"That before I turn eighteen I'm going to die,"

"Are you scared?"

"To death," She felt Draco tense. "Lighten up."

"It really isn't funny,"

"You sound like you're more scared than I am,"

"I'm not scared it's just you've always gotten me out of trouble and make everything fun," Draco wouldn't admit it but he was terrified how was he going to live without her. How was anyone going to live without her?

"Well we've still got about three years together,"

Lucius sat in his study drinking brandy he had just opened a new bottle that night and it was almost empty. He sat in his chair thinking about the first time he'd ever seen her have an attack.

_It was a beautiful night during the summer Desdemona and Draco had just finished their second year at Hogwarts. They were all attending a Ministry party. Desdemona was thirteen and Draco was twelve. He had walked outside and saw some guys harassing his niece. He didn't hear what they were saying to her but he could hear her keep saying 'Get away from me'. He got closer to the small crowd and heard gasping from her as she clutched her chest._

"_Help me," Was all she could say before she collapsed to the ground. Lucius pulled a potion from him robe that Snape gave to him and poured it down her throat. She slowly regained consciousness._

Last night was so different from the other times she didn't wake up when he gave her the potion. Lucius was more worried than he would ever admit. He was beside himself when he heard that she had three years to live if that. The last time they had sex he kissed her passionately which he had never done before. Since there affair had started almost a year ago he had grown more than attached to her. He drank the rest of his brandy and went to bed wondering how he was going to find her a cure.

* * *

**Well that's it for now hope you all enjoyed. Please tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys thank you so much for all the lovely reviews I'm glad you guys like the story. Well someone suggested that I should do a chapter of how Lucius and Desdemona's affair had started so here it is. IMPORTANT: This cuts in and out of the sex scene a few times so just to be clear if it's in '' it's from Desdemona's journal.**

It was about a week after Desdemona's trip to St. Mungo's and Lucius had found himself in the library once again. He couldn't count how many times he'd been in here the last week trying to find something to help Desdemona. He came across an unfamiliar book.

'Dessie must have left this here," He thought as he flipped to a random page and began to read.

'My uncle caught me having sex earlier. Well not exactly sex but he caught me giving this guy a blow job. It was kind of thrilling to tell the truth and by the looks of it he enjoyed watching me.'

Lucius smirked he remembered that night all too well it was when this whole affair started.

_They were at a party he was watching Desdemona with a close eye. She was with an older Slytherin boy and they were talking. Lucius watched the boy admire his niece in her elegant silk green dress and black heels. Some of her long dark hair was pulled back with a clip while the rest cascaded down her shoulders. Soon the boy whispered something in her ear she smirked as he led her away. Lucius waited for sometime before he followed them. He slowly walked down the halls trying to find them when he heard low groaning. As he got closer he heard the voice of the boy she walked away with._

"_Mmm that feels amazing, Merlin you're so good at this." He walked past the room and saw the door was cracked. Lucius peered inside and saw his niece on her knees sucking the boys cock vigorously. The young man gripped her hair and began fucking her mouth Desdemona looked like she was enjoying being dominated. He couldn't help but get hard at the sight but he had to stop this. Lucius opened the door and the boy looked shocked but Desdemona kept sucking his cock._

"_Desdemona get off your knees now," He said in a stern voice. "And you zip up your pants and stay away from her or I'll tell both your parents about this little incident."_

He smiled as he remembered his jealousy towards the boy as he kept on reading. 'I think the reason he got so mad when he found us was because he might have been jealous of Ian or maybe it was envy. Maybe he felt the same way that I do whenever I see him and his mistress going at it.'

_The boy did immediately as he was told leaving him and his niece alone._

"_What on earth were you thinking?"_

"_I was thinking I wanted to taste cock," She said with a blank expression._

"_You what?" He said completely shocked._

"_I wanted to taste a cock I had an urge just like you have the frequent urge ravish a pussy," Desdemona said with a mischievous look in her eye._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I've caught you with your mistress many times before," She said seductively. "In your study her legs spread wide you on your knees fucking her wet pussy with your tongue or your cock," He stood there shocked at her words. "I know you enjoyed watching me suck off that boy just like I enjoyed watching you."_

"_Were going home right now," Lucius said._

"_What about the rest of the family?"_

"_I'll deal with them go outside and wait for me,"_

_Without another word she turned and sauntered out of the room Lucius watching her hips sway as she left. His erection was painfully hard now but he had to go back to the party and talk to Narcissa. Once he was done talking to his wife he walked outside and took his niece's arm before he apparated them to the manor._

"_You could've warned me you were gonna do that," She said._

"_Get on your knees," He ordered._

"_What?" She said realizing they were in his study._

"_You want to taste a cock so bad, get on your knees," Desdemona did as she was told and quickly un-zipped his pants. His cock sprung out at her it made her mouth water. Desdemona slowly began to stroke it and lick it before she took him in her mouth. Lucius closed his eyes her mouth felt amazing around him and he groaned when she took him deep in her throat. She pulled away and began to stroke his cock before taking him back into her mouth. He was going to cum soon if she kept this up._

Lucius started to get hard at the memory he pulled out his cock and started to stroke it. It amazed him that it was still a year later and he could remember that night perfectly. How obedient she was and how eager she was to please him.

_He pulled his cock out of her mouth and dragged her up by her wrists. She stood before him as his eyes pierced hers. Desdemona was already wet from earlier and was soaking now._

"_Take off your dress," He said lust heavy in his voice. She did as she was told as was now standing before him only in heels. "You didn't wear any underwear?" She shook her head. He pushed her on to his desk and opened her legs. Lucius looked at her wet folds and slid a finger inside her while his thumb rubbed her clit. Desdemona moaned at his action and slowly moved her hips towards his hand._

Lucius pumped his cock faster as he remembered the noises of pleasure she made as he ravished her body.

_He removed the fingers and began to suck on her clit before he started to fuck her with his tongue. He groaned the young brunette tasted so sweet and pure. She was moaning lightly and the noises coming out of her mouth turned the older man on even more._

"_Oh... please don't stop..." Desdemona moaned as he sucked on her clit as he entered two fingers into her. "Yes... oh gods... don't ever stop." He pulled away and earned a disappointed groan from her._

"_Get on your hands and knees," He ordered she had no hesitation._

'All I wanted to do that night was please him and make him cum.'

_Lucius got down on his knees behind her and rubbed the head of his cock against her entrance before slowly entering her. He groaned as he listened to her sigh of pleasure. She was so tight, so wet. He had to regain his composure so this wouldn't end too quickly._

"_Move," Desdemona demanded trying to move her hips._

'He wouldn't move for the longest time and I just wanted him to fuck me,' He read before the journal fell to the floor.

_When he finally moved he was rewarded with a loud moan from Desdemona. Lucius started a slow pace which quickly grew faster. Every time he moved in or out his cock would rub against her G-spot._

"_Harder," She moaned rocking her hips towards him. He gripped her hips hard enough to leave bruises as he fucked her mercilessly. He felt her body tense around him. "Fuck... yes don't stop," She cried._

"_Cum cum for me," He growled rubbing her clit. Desdemona's head fell forward her pussy clenched around him before it convulsed around him. She let out a loud cry of pleasure before her arms gave out to her weight. Lucius slowed down his pace for the girl she was clearly exhausted._

"_Stop for a minute," She panted. He pulled out of her._

"_Are you alright?"_

"_Stand up," He did as she requested and watched as she got down on her knees in front of him. Desdemona took him into her mouth once again and suck hard. She looked up at him as she sucked on his cock._

"_Merlin, I'm gonna cum." He growled as his seed spilled into mouth she swallowed every drop._

Lucius groaned as he came into his hand. He cast a cleaning charm and picked up her journal off the ground and walking out of the library with it.

**Whoo that was a long chapter hope you all enjoyed. Please tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I love the reviews and I'm glad you like this story so here's another chapter.**

* * *

Desdemona was sitting in the common room talking to Draco. It had been a few weeks since her visit to St. Mungo's. Draco was in the middle of talking about Quiddich practice when she started coughing uncontrollably. Her head was down her long hair covering her face.

"Dessie, you ok?" He asked handing her a tissue she took it and started coughing into it. When the coughing fit stopped she looked at the tissue and saw blood. Desdemona crumpled it up before Draco could see it.

"Yeh I'm fine," She said standing up. "I'm gonna go get some fresh air."

"Alright,"

Desdemona walked out of the common room and to Snape's office. She looked at the door and knocked he opened the door and looked at her with a blank expression.

"Miss. Lestrange," He drawled.

"I need a potion and I need to keep this confidential,"

"For what may I ask?"

"This," She said opening up the blood soaked tissue.

"As I've told Lucius there's nothing I can do except continue giving you the potion I've been giving you,"

"Are you serious? I'm coughing up blood and there's nothing you're going to do,"

"There's nothing I can do,"

"That's a sack of shit and you know it," She spat before walking away.

Desdemona walked to an empty hallway and sat down. She couldn't take her eyes off the blood she just stared at it with a blank expression on her face. She felt a tear slide down her cheek before she started sobbing. She stood and started walking to the astronomy tower. When she got there the cool October air hit her skin. She climbed up to the edge the tower and looked down at the ground.

"What are you doing?" She heard a male voice say. Desdemona snapped her head around and saw a man with red hair and freckles walking up to her.

"Don't you dare come any closer," She threatened. "I'll do it. I'll jump." He was standing beside her now.

"No you won't,"

"Excuse me? You don't know me don't you even dare to tell me what I will and will not do,"

"Well you would've done it,"

"Go away you prick,"

"You know you don't have to do this, whatever you're going through it's not worth your life," A tear slid down her cheek.

"You don't know that," She whispered.

"Come on, you don't want to do this. You've got loads to live for." He said reaching out his hand.

"You don't know me, why are you helping me?"

"Because I have a family and if you jump I have to jump," Desdemona took his hand only for the reason she couldn't be the reason a family lost someone. He helped her off the ledge.

"Charlie," He said.

"Desdemona," She said as she let go of his hand and walked down the stairs.

"Wait," Charlie called following her.

"What do you want now?" She huffed.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why'd you want to jump?"

"Because I'm going to die anyway might as well get it over with now."

"Well were all gonna die some day but you don't see me standing on the edge of a building." She snapped around.

"I have one of the rarest blood conditions in the world it is so rare there is no name for it. I'm sixteen, in two years I'm going to die. So forgive me if I want to jump off of the tallest tower I can find." She snapped before walking away from him and down to her common room.

"Where have you been?" Draco asked.

"Tried to jump off the astronomy tower, didn't work out."

"What?"

"Yeh some prick named Charlie stopped me."

"No I mean you tried to jump off the astronomy tower?"

"Does that surprise you? I'm dying for Merlin's sake."

"Well I didn't think you'd actually go and jump off the astronomy tower."

"I didn't _jump_ off the astronomy tower I stood on the edge of the astronomy tower."

"Great so my cousin is suicidal,"

"Draco,"

"What?"

"Shut up," She before she walked up to the girl's dorm.

The next morning she woke up and got dressed. When she and Draco got to the main hallway her jaw dropped as she saw her uncle standing by the doors.

"You didn't," She muttered to Draco.

"No," She heard Snape drawl. They both turned around and Desdemona glared at him. "I wrote Lucius I thought he might know about what happened last night."

"Desdemona, Draco." Lucius said behind them they turned around to face him. "May I have a word with you Desdemona?"

"Yes sir," She said as her and Lucius stepped away from the two.

"We're lucky it's a Saturday so we can go for a walk."

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Desdemona asked when they were far enough away from the school.

"Severus wrote me about the tissue and the argument you had with Draco."

"So you found out that I tried to jump."

"Yes I did but I don't understand why you made the attempt." He said with a little edge in his voice. Desdemona pulled out the tissue from her sweatshirt pocket and handed it to him.

"I'm going to die anyway I just wanted to get it over with."

"I knew you were depressed but I didn't think you'd try to go kill yourself," He said clearly angry.

"Would it make you feel better if I said I wasn't going to do it?"

"Yes much,"

"Then feel better!" She yelled at him. He looked at her with a shocked expression.

"If you don't want to live why weren't you going to jump then?"

"Because of you," She said before turning from him and walking away. Lucius stood there watching her walk away hoping history wouldn't repeat its self.

_He was walking down the hallway when he heard yelling from an abandoned corridor._

"_Bella why did you join him?" He heard a man yell._

"_I needed that cure," She yelled back._

"_So bad that you sold your soul?"_

"_I did it so I could be with you,"_

* * *

**Well that's it for now hope you liked it. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's another chapter again you guys are so awesome for reading and reviewing. This chapters going to be a little longer than normal but I couldn't find a good place to split it into two chapters so on with the story.**

* * *

Desdemona laid in bed thinking about how she and Lucius parted a few weeks ago when the door opened.

"Dessie come on its Halloween time to prank the Gryffindor's,"

"I'm not doing anything this year," She mumbled.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing just mooning people and throwing dead fish into the Gryffindor common room seems childish,"

"Ok fine. I'll see you tonight right?"

"Yeh," She said before the girl left and she went back to sleep.

Her dreams were filled with memories of her and Lucius. She woke up and stared above her. She didn't want to admit that she had deeper feelings for him but it was getting hard to deny it.

"Dessie?" The same girl asked.

"What?"

"Draco wants to know if you're alright,"

"Tell him I'm fine,"

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm just thinking about someone,"

"Who?"

"Just a man,"

"Well you must have feelings for this boy,"

"No he's not a boy, he's a man."

"You mean like a guy that's older?"

"You could say that,"

"Like is he twenty?"

"Yes he's twenty three," It was a clear lie but she wasn't going to let anyone find out about her affair with uncle that be a clear scandal.

"So why are you laying in bed on your favorite holiday?" Desdemona didn't reply. "You love him," The girl said climbing on her bed.

"What no I don't."

"I can see it in your eyes,"

"I don't love anyone, now I'm tired so get off my bed and let me sleep."

"Express your feelings Dessie." She said Desdemona threw a book at the door just as it closed. She laid down again and thought about Lucius and everything he did to her. His fingers lightly touching her skin his lips on her most intimate parts her thoughts started to wander and she wondered why he kissed her last time they were in his bed. She covered her head with the blanket and groaned.

Lucius sat in his study working when he got a letter from Draco saying Desdemona had been in bed all day. He thought it was odd since Halloween was her favorite holiday. He was wondering if she was alright. He couldn't stop thinking about what she had said a few weeks ago.

Lucius picked up the journal he'd found in the library and flipped to a random page. 'Last night Lucius came to me and again it was amazing I don't know if he's still with his mistress but the thought rarely crosses my mind anymore.' He smirked he had stopped his affair with his mistress a few days after their first night together.

Christmas break had come sooner than both expected and Desdemona and Draco had just walked into the manor. She was sad to see Lucius wasn't there waiting for her. The brunette walked up to her room and sprawled out on her bed. At dinner time Lucius still wasn't there and she was starting to get worried. Hoping he'd be back in the morning she went up to bed and fell asleep.

Desdemona was woken from her peaceful slumber by her mother.

"Do you want a cure?" She whispered.

"Yes," Desdemona answered completely confused.

"Then get up and follow me,"

She got out of bed before putting on some shoes and a jacket. Bellatrix led her out of the manor and out of the gate. She grabbed her arm and they apparated to a building.

"Is this where were getting my cure?" She asked still half asleep.

"That will come later first you have to prove yourself."

"Mum I'm tired and it's freezing out here can I just go back home?"

"Do you want your cure or not?"

"Of course,"

"Then shut up and follow me,"

Bellatrix led her to a room where people in cloaks were standing.

"What is she doing here?" An unfamiliar voice said.

"She's here to prove herself now let's go."

Bellatrix grabbed her again and apparated them to another location. Loads of people were standing in the room blind folded with their hands bound behind their backs.

"What is this?"

"Follow our lead dear," She said before they raised their wands. Desdemona looked in horror as they tortured the people in the room. Her whole body started shaking and she started hyperventilating. She clamped her hands over her ears to block out the screams. Finally she couldn't take anymore and ran out of the room.

Desdemona found her way out of the house and ran down the street. She ducked into an alley way and jumped into a dumpster. She started sobbing uncontrollably as she wrapped her jacket tighter around herself. When she deemed it safe she climbed out of the dumpster and started walking. She saw a street sign that she thought was familiar.

"Grimmauld Place?" She mumbled thinking where she heard it before when it finally clicked into her head. _If you even need a safe place to hide find Number 12 Grimmauld Place._

Desdemona walked down the street thinking 'Number 12 Grimmauld Place' suddenly buildings eleven and thirteen moved revealing Number 12. Without hesitation she opened the door and ran in feeling the warmth of the house immediately. She walked through it exploring the house she made her way up the stairs but tripped on one of the steps dragging down a piece of cloth.

"BLOOD TRAITORS AND MUDBLOODS IN MY FAMILY'S HOME!" A painting screamed. Desdemona heard rustling from up stairs and she ran into the closest room closing the door. Soon the painting stopped screaming and she heard talking.

"How did that cloth get off that blasted painting?" She heard a man ask.

"I have a feeling someone's here," Another man said.

'Bugger,' she thought trying to find something to protect herself with.

"Where are the children?" She heard a woman ask as she found a sharp letter opener.

"Everyone's up in their rooms I think,"

"Well check every room, I have a feeling were not alone." Soon after the door opened and she saw figures come near here.

"Who the bloody hell are you?"

"Leave me alone," She said holding up the object they raised their wands at her.

"Who are you?"

"Remus, Bill," She heard the familiar voice off her cousin. "What's going on?" He said pushing through them.

"This girl broke into head quarters."

"Sirius," She said dropping the letter opener.

"Dessie,"

"Oh thank god," She said running up to him and hugging him.

"Wait you know her?"

"Of course I do she's my cousin," He said putting his arm around her. "God you look like your freezing come on lets go sit by the fire."

When everyone was informed of her presence she sat on the floor down stairs wrapped in a blanket telling them about what she had just seen.

"Oh well what you've just been through was horrible dear here some tea will get you warmed right up," Molly said handing her a cup of some tea.

"Thank you so much I'm so sorry to be a bother."

"You're no trouble dear but why aren't you sitting on the furniture?"

"Did I forget to mention I jumped into a dumpster?"

"Oh you poor thing come here let's see if we can find you something else to wear."

"Um mum she can wear some of my sweats and an old tee shirt," Fred said.

"Ok you go get those and I'll take you to the bathroom so you can clean up."

"Thank you."

Lucius walked into the manor it was the middle of the night and he hoped Desdemona would wake up so he could talk to her. He walked into her room to see she wasn't there, he walked down to the kitchen she wasn't there either. Lucius had looked in almost every room of the manor and she was nowhere to be found. He started to get worried.

* * *

**Well that's it for now please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm cranking the chapters out.**

* * *

Desdemona woke up the next morning and found some clothes next to the bed she was sleeping in. She got up and changed before walking downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Mum what's she doing here?"

"Weasley, is that you?" She asked.

"Yes, what are you doing here?"

"Ron be nice to her," One of the twins said as Desdemona sat in between them.

"Yeh be nice to her she is the reason for one of the biggest melt downs this year,"

"What'd she do?" Ron said with a mouth full of food.

"You remember those lost dog flyers?" The twin to her left asked.

"Don't remind me I'm eating."

"She made those," The one to her right said.

"So treat her with respect,"

"For she is a goddess,"

"I'm not a goddess," She said taking a bite of a sausage. "I was just getting the pug back."

"May I get you some juice?" The one to her left offered.

"No thank you I can get it myself." She smiled.

After breakfast the day passed by slowly. Desdemona was looking at some of Fred and George's inventions.

"Merlin can I test one of these on Parkinson?"

"Be our guest," They both said in unison.

"Thanks,"

They walked down the stairs and plotted while sitting on the couch.

"I think I'll put one in her stash of fire whiskey," She smirked.

"Brilliant,"

"But how can you get to it?"

"Slytherin," Desdemona said addressing herself.

"Right we,"

"Keep forgetting,"

Just then the door opened and Severus stood there.

"Desdemona what are you doing here?"

"Long story,"

"You uncle has been worried sick about you," He said walking up to her. "He thought you were dead."

"Well as you can see I'm in good health so calm down,"

"No you're coming with me this instant." He said grabbing her arm and dragging her outside before he apparated them back to the Manor.

"Let go of me prick, I can walk the rest of the way myself." She said jerking away from him and walking up to the door and opening it. She walked inside and into the kitchen realizing it was lunch time. No one was there she went up stairs and walked to Lucius' study. Her hand hovered above the door but she couldn't bring herself to knock on it.

Desdemona walked to her room and took a shower before dressing in some comfortable clothes and lying down in her bed. She curled up in her blankets and quickly fell asleep.

Lucius walked out of his study after his paper work was done. He thought he heard footsteps around the house, knowing Bellatrix was doing work for the Dark Lord, and Narcissa and Draco were going to be out of the house for two days he thought Desdemona was back. He walked to her room and slowly opened the door and entered to see her sound asleep. He lightly touched her face and she stirred. He placed a soft kiss on her lips before going to the library. There would be time to talk later.

When she finally awoke she looked around and saw Lucius entering her room with a tray of food.

"You're up," He said as he placed the tray next to her.

"Where is everyone?" Desdemona asked as she nibbled on some fruit.

"Narcissa and Draco are going to be back in two days and I think your mother will be back in a week,"

'Shit,' she thought. Usually she'd be happy to be alone with Lucius but under the circumstances she was nervous. He noticed something had changed within the girl she seemed shaken about something.

"Where were you last night?"

"I... um... Bellatrix... um... blood, dumpster," She said with a shaky voice. Lucius understood everything in that moment and was enraged at Bellatrix but oddly relieved.

"You don't have to say anymore,"

"I'm sorry,"

"It's not your fault," He said lightly stroking her back.

"No I mean I'm sorry about what happened in the woods."

Lucius leaned in and lightly placed a kiss on her lips she couldn't help but kiss him back. When they pulled apart he helped her stand up and led her to his room. He laid her on his bed and kissed her lips again before descending down to her neck. Lucius raised her shirt above her head and discarded it onto the floor before taking one of her nipples into his mouth and sucking on it, Desdemona moaned. He pulled away from her and she unbuttoned his shirt.

Lucius tossed it to the floor revealing his perfectly toned chest. His hand traveled down her sweats and he rubbed her clit making her grind her hips up against his hand. He soon slipped one finger into her pussy making her moan. Lucius was getting hard listening to her soft moans of pleasure.

He quickly stood and removed his pants as she wriggled out of hers. Lucius' hands trailed down her body and up her legs as he positioned himself at her entrance. He kissed her lips as he entered her slowly making her moan into the kiss.

Lucius made a slow rhythm as he grabbed one of her hands groaning every time he entered her. Desdemona looked up at him as her hand gripped his. This was the first time he'd been this gentle with her and she couldn't get enough of it.

"I love you," She mumbled as she came. He felt her tight pussy convulse around his cock and came deep inside her.

Lucius rolled onto his side and wrapped her in his arms before she could get up.

"I shouldn't stay here," She said.

"Why? We've got the house to ourselves for a few days."

"If I sleep in your bed we're just going to get too attached," Desdemona said looking at him as he absentmindedly traced patterns on her lower back. "We both know I'm gonna die and when I do it's gonna make it that much harder for you."

"Just appease me for tonight,"

"Alright just for tonight," She said lovingly before he kissed her lips again. Desdemona quickly fell asleep leaving Lucius to ponder Bellatrix's next move.

* * *

**Well that's it for now tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok here's another chapter I hope you guys enjoy. Thank you all so much for your reviews.**

* * *

Desdemona and Lucius had an unbelievable two days she slept in his bed with him and they spent the afternoon laying there having discussions about everything they could think of.

"You know Draco and I were talking a few days after my trip to St. Mungo's," She said lying on her stomach as he rubbed her back. "And he was wondering how you got more girls than him,"

"Well I know how to please a woman."

"Huh I thought it was because of the hair and the cane."

"Oh yes it's the cane,"

"No it's the hair the helps though," She giggled as he kissed her shoulder.

Just then an owl flew in through the window and dropped off a letter on the bed. Lucius opened it and smirked.

"What?" Desdemona asked.

"Narcissa and Draco are going to be a few more days,"

"That's great,"

"So we've got a few more days to ourselves what are we going to do?"

"Smoke, drink, and fuck everywhere in between," He looked at her with an eye brow cocked. "Blaze said it a few times," She mumbled. He chuckled at her embarrassment. "So what are you going to say to mum?"

"About?"

"The other night,"

"Well that depends where did she take you?" He knew Bellatrix tried to take her to do a task for Voldemort but he had to be sure.

"She took me to a building we were in a room there were people who were tied up and then..." She paused. "They were tortured and maybe killed but I ran out before I could see if they died or not. Then I ran into an alley and ducked into a dumpster." Lucius looked up at the ceiling as he thought about what she'd been though and in her condition. "If torturing innocent people means getting my cure then it looks like I'm going to die."

"Desdemona, I promise I'll find you a cure."

"Hey instead of trying to stop my death how about we just enjoy the time we have together."

The week went by quickly and she soon found herself back at Hogwarts. She sat in the Grand Hall eating lunch when she heard Millicent talking trash about her.

"You know she's dating someone twice her age," She whispered. "She's such a tramp,"

"Care to get you facts straight before you talk about nothing you have no idea about," Millicent looked up and glared at her. "It's really pathetic that you can't keep my name out of your mouth do I threaten you that much?"

"No everyone can't stop talking about you because you're having sex with a man who's forty,"

"Actually he's twenty and I'm not having sex with him,"

"Please your family is all alike you'll fuck anything that moves,"

"Correction no one in my family will fuck you my family has standards,"

"Really I seem to recall being on your uncles desk about four months ago riding his rock hard-" Desdemona saw red and before Millicent could finish the sentence she leapt over the table and her fist connected with Millicent's nose. She was hitting the girl mercilessly in the face until she was pulled of off her by Draco.

"Talk shit about him again slut," She screamed before spitting on the girl. He led her to an empty corridor.

"What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me just when she talked about Lucius I snapped."

Over that whole fight Millicent and her ended up getting detention in the Forbidden Forest.

"I can't believe you got a detention in the Forbidden Forest," Draco vented "I remember when I went in there with Potty it was hell,"

"Still have nightmares?" She mocked as she put on her boots. "Listen Draco I'm a big girl, I can handle myself,"

"Bring your wand anyway,"

"Got it,"

"And if you have to spilt up don't take that dog,"

"But he's so cute," She said putting on her coat, hat and scarf. "Well I'm off."

She walked to Hagrid's hut to see Millicent standing there looking pissed.

"Looks like you got what you deserved," Millicent spat.

"You got detention to,"

"Well if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be here,"

"That might be true but at least my nose isn't crooked now," She said smiling when Millicent gasped and covered her nose. Desdemona walked to the door and knocked on it. "Hagrid were here for detention." He walked out of his hut.

"Dessie, what ya doin' in detention again?" He asked.

"Broke the girl's nose at lunch weren't you there?"

"Nah got back after that," He said. "Now let's go,"

They had walked into the forest and somehow Millicent and Desdemona ended up partnered together.

"I hate being stuck out here with you," Millicent scoffed. "It's freezing."

"Like I love being with you,"

"You know what'd make this better,"

"No and I don't care,"

"You seemed to care earlier."

"Do you want to die here?"

"Lucius is so sexy isn't he? His hair, his body, how his face is when he's aroused,"

"You really want to die tonight don't you?"

"What getting mad that I rocked his world?"

"Please he doesn't like little girls,"

"Well he seemed to love me a few weeks before school started. He took me on his desk, in the library, and in his luxurious bed," She said with a smirk as Desdemona got angrier at everything she said. "And you know what he told me?"

"If I say yes will you shut up?" She snarled gripping the lantern so hard her knuckles were white.

"He said he didn't even care about getting you a cure and that when you die he'll be relieved," Desdemona lost it she swung the lantern as hard as she could and hit the back of Millicent's head. The girl fell to the ground and a weed creped out from a bush and slowly wrapped itself around her. Desdemona turned and ran back to the castle ignoring Hagrid question as she ran by.

When she got to a private hallway she slumped against the wall before sliding down it tears streaming down her face.

"I'm so stupid," She mumbled gripping her hair. Her heart was broken and felt more alone in that hallway than she had in her entire life. Desdemona looked up and saw a glass vase. She pointed her wand at it and it shattered. She grabbed a jagged piece and brought it to her wrist before slowly cutting her skin. She held her wrist up and was entranced by the crimson liquid coming from her wrist.

_He'll be relieved when you die._

Desdemona started sobbing again as she laid on the floor.

* * *

**Poor Dessie, please tell me what you think I love reading your comments.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, here's another chapter. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! So I got asked two questions on my reviews about chapter 13 that I couldn't reply to on PM and I just wanted to clear a few things up. So question one: How did Millicent know about Desdemona's condition? Well her condition is just kind of a thing that everyone in Slytherin knows about since she's been to the Hospital Wing a few times during the school year and her energy gets really low so she doesn't attend some classes sometimes. Question two: How did she know that talking about Lucius would strike a nerve? I kinda picture Millicent for this chapter as that bitch in high school who picks at you until she finds the thing that gets the strongest reaction. Millicent has already picked at Dessie and knows that if you say or do something about/to her she doesn't really react much to it (except that thing with Cho) because it makes Pansy and Millicent frustrated and she loves that and if you can remember back in chapter two Dessie said 'Don't fuck with my family'. At lunch Millicent chose Lucius because Pansy already bothers her about Draco and so Millicent guessed Lucius would hit a nerve (because he's her family and most of the Slytherin girls think he has a lot of mistresses) and saw (and felt) Dessie's reaction (and fist's) so when they had detention together since she already gotten a strong reaction out of her at lunch she kept picking (again like that bitch in high school). I hope that cleared things up for you Spark 10111. If anyone else has any questions please comment and ask.**

**Now that that's cleared up on with the story.**

* * *

It was well after her detention should be over and neither Desdemona or Millicent was back yet. He decided to go look for her. Draco first checked the Hospital wing Desdemona wasn't there but oddly enough Millicent was there. He walked around the castle and when he came to a dark secluded hallway he saw something slumped on the ground. As he got closer he saw long dark hair fanned out worst case scenario ran through his head as he ran up to the body on the ground to see it was his cousin. He rolled her on her back to see that her mascara was running down her face.

"Dessie," He said as he shook her. "Dessie," She groaned slowly opening her eyes.

"What Draco?" She groaned.

"Wake up,"

"Why?" She asked sitting up.

"You're in a hallway on the ground what happened?"

"I fell asleep,"

"Is that it?"

"Yeh it's not like I had a panic attack or anything."

"Well let's get you up to the common room,"

"Is Millicent there?"

"No she's in the Hospital Wing,"

"Shit," She mumbled.

"What is going on here?" They heard the sickly sweet voice of the newest DADA Professor ask.

"I fainted," Desdemona said as Draco helped her up.

"Really now may I ask why?"

"I have a rare blood condition and every now and again when I forget to take my potion I faint,"

"Is this true Draco?"

"Yes it is Professor," They were both clearly lying.

"What is that on the ground?"

"I hit that vase when I fell and apparently cut myself."

"I'm sorry to cut this short Professor but I must get my cousin to bed,"

"Of course Mr. Malfoy,"

When they got back to the common room he pulled up her sleeves.

"I knew it, I'm writing father."

"Don't you dare or you're going to be in the Hospital Wing next,"

"Desdemona I have to."

"No you don't, Draco please I don't want to see him right now." She said starting to cry again.

"Dessie I have to,"

"Please Draco don't,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Fine," She said running up the stairs and falling onto her bed sobbing. Desdemona cast a silencing spell around her bed and crying till she fell asleep.

It was the next morning when a third year came in and woke Desdemona up.

"Draco says your uncle is here and he wants to talk to you."

"I'm not coming down,"

"Well he can come up,"

"Have you ever seen a guy try to walk up those stares?"

"No,"

"Go tell a guy to try and walk up the stairs,"

"Ok," After a few seconds the girl came back laughing. "That was amazing,"

"Yeh it's better when you're drunk and decide to go pillow surfing," She mumbled. "Now go tell Draco to piss off because I'm not coming down."

"Alright I guess."

A few minutes later she heard someone calling her name from down stairs. She got up and walked onto the stairs.

"What!" She yelled.

"Father wants to speak with you," She heard Draco yell.

"Well piss off because I'm not coming down,"

"Then you leave me no choice." The stairs turned into a slide beneath her feet and she slid to the bottom.

"So gonna kill you." She said standing up.

"If you try to walk up the stairs before you talk to him you'll slide to the bottom,"

"Now I'm really gonna kill you," She said walking out of the common room and up to the main hallway. When she saw him her stomach felt like it was being weighted down. Desdemona walked up to him and looked at him feeling really awkward wearing the clothes from last night.

"Let's go for a walk," He said.

"Actually I'm not going anywhere with you," She said. This took Lucius completely off guard and for the first time in a long time he looked shocked. "I know what you did and I know what you said. I'll find my own cure and when I won't ever be a bother to you again," She said before walking away from him and back down to the common room.

Lucius stood there completely confused just last week she had told him she loved him and spent that week in his bed. What was wrong with her? All he knew was that she had gotten into a fight with Millicent and they had detention last night but that's it. He had to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

**Well that's it for now I hope your questions were answered if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask I'll be happy to answer them. And again I love reading your reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's another chapter for you guys. I can't believe I'm up to 15 chapters already.**

* * *

When Desdemona got back down to the common room Draco looked at her.

"I talked to him, now let me up stairs."

"How was it?"

"Good he didn't get to talk now let me up stairs,"

"Dessie,"

"I told him all I needed to say before I left,"

"What did you tell him?"

"I'm moving out and finding my own cure,"

"Excuse me?"

"He's not looking, I have to look myself." She said coldly.

"Dessie he's been looking for a cure for you every chance he can get,"

"Right so that's why he's going to be so relieved when I die." She said before walking up the stairs. Desdemona took a shower and dressed in other clothes. She bandaged her wrist and walked back down to the common room.

She spotted a seventh year walking through the common room. He was in one of her classes. Knowing Lucius he'd probably be up talking to Severus, she got an idea. Desdemona walked after him and when he got up to the main hallway she tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey you're in my Advanced Muggle Study's class right?" He asked.

"Yeh," She said placing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't think we ever met, I'm Desdemona,"

"Demetrius,"

"I was wondering do you have any plans for this afternoon."

"Not particularly,"

"Well do you wanna go to Hogsmead with me?" He smirked before holding out his arm out to her.

Lucius watched as his niece take a guys arm and walk out of the castle with him. He followed the pair and watched as they walked to Hogsmead. He watched as she laughed at his witty comments and crude jokes. How they talked about classes and what they've been learning. He glared as they played in the snow. A sharp pang of jealousy ran through him as he watched her look at him adoringly when he brushed the show out of her hair. He couldn't watch anymore so he stormed back to Hogwarts.

Desdemona walked back to the school with Demetrius and he led her into the great hall.

"I had a good time today," He said.

"Like wise," She said leaning against the wall. He brushed a loose strand of hair from her face before slowly leaning in and placing a light kiss on her lips Desdemona returned the kiss happily. She pulled away and smiled.

"Will I'll see you later?" He asked.

"Only if you want to," She said biting her lower lip before walking away unaware that Lucius was following her. When there was no one else around he grabbed her by the wrist and turned her around.

"What was that about?" He said.

"What was what about?"

"Today with that boy,"

"His name is Demetrius and it's not like you care, in fact I understand I'm troublesome to you and that you can't wait till I die."

"Where on earth did you get that idea?"

"From the girl you've been sleeping with behind my back," She said getting out of his grip. "You know I wouldn't have cared if you would've just told me you were fucking someone else,"

"Desdemona I'm not seeing anyone else I haven't been since our affair started," Lucius said, "Don't you trust me?"

"I want to say yes but every fiber of my being is screaming no," Desdemona said taking a step towards him. "I love you but today was... I can never be able to do the things with you that I can with Demetrius. Well never be able to hold hands walking down the street or flirt in public or anything that I experienced today. No matter what it's never going to work between us and I think it's just better that we accept that." It broke her heart to say those words but she continued. "I do trust you about you not being with another woman but I know it'd be easier for you if I was just gone." She said before walking away from him. Lucius felt his heart break as she walked away from him he would not lose her that easily

Desdemona walked into the common room and up to her bed as she laid down and cried into her pillow. She sat there for a while until an owl flew into her lap and dropped a letter before flying away. She opened it and read the words on the page.

'Heard about what you did to that Millicent girl looks like you might be able to get your cure after all,'

* * *

**Well that's it for now poor Dessie and Lucius *Single Tear*. Tell me what you guys think I love reading your comments.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's another chapter for you guys.**

* * *

The next few months had been relatively easy for Desdemona until Umbridge became headmaster then Lucius started poking his head once that happened. He claimed to be having meetings with her but Desdemona knew better.

On one of his visits she stopped him in an empty hall way.

"Is there anywhere we can go and talk," She said.

"Don't you have to meet Demetrius?" Lucius mocked.

"Can we just talk?"

"Fine," He said as she led him to the Room of Requirement. She opened the door and it was just a normal room that looked like the library at the manor except without the books.

"Listen I can't deal with you being here all the time,"

"I'm here for business." He said with a blank face.

"We both know you're not and I can't keep pretending it doesn't kill every time I see you," He walked up to her until they were only inches apart.

"You think the last year didn't affect me in anyway?" He said with a snarl. "You think I don't want to kill that boy you're walking around with? I meant what I said when you were in my room." Desdemona looked into his eyes and suddenly she saw everything and she felt stupid for ever believing Millicent. Tears started to well up in her eyes and she turned around.

"I'm so sorry I never should've believed Millicent but what she said was just so..."

"She hit a nerve, I understand." He said quickly regaining his composure.

"No you don't," She said snapping back around. "I don't even get understand it but I know I'm sorry for what I did."

Lucius just looked at her before pulling her into a mind blowing kiss, that Desdemona couldn't resist even if she tried. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss with everything she had. Lucius skillfully unbuttoned her shirt and pulled down her bra exposing her breasts. He grabbed at them and pinched her nipples making her moan into the kiss. She noticed he was already hard when she ground her hips against his. Desdemona pulled away from the kiss for some desperately needed air.

"How long has it been since you've shagged anyone Lucius?" She smirked grinding her hips towards his again.

"Since you were in my bed," He growled gripping her underwear and ripping it off making her gasp.

Desdemona pulled away from him and unzipped his pants before taking his cock into her mouth. Lucius gripped her hair and watched her suck him off. He groaned as she took him down her throat and held him there for a few seconds before he gripped her hair tighter and pulled her away from him. She tried to move her mouth back to his cock but he wouldn't let her. Instead Lucius made her stand before he griped her legs and pushed her against the wall before entering her wet pussy in one smooth movement.

Desdemona dug her nails into his shoulders as he fucked her hard. She moaned it had been so long since she had been filled by his cock she felt like she was in heaven.

"God don't stop!" She cried.

"I won't," He growled as he thrust deep inside her. "Merlin were you made for me?"

"Fuck! Do that again," She demanded digging her nails deeper into his shoulders he happily obliged. "Oh right there, yes, yes!"

Lucius pulled out of her and laid her on the floor. She groaned in disappointment at the loss but cried out in pleasure when he sucked on her clit. She bucked her hips towards his face but he gripped her hips and held her down. Lucius inserted his tongue into her pussy groaning as he tasted her sweet juices, he was painfully hard but he had to do this before he entered her again. He started to suck on her clit again as he inserted two fingers.

"I missed your taste pet," He said pulling away and inserting his cock deep inside her once again. "But I missed this even more."

"God Lucius I'm so close," Desdemona cried and Lucius fucked her harder close to release himself. "Fuck I'm coming oh god Lucius!" She cried throwing her head back in pleasure as her body tensed as she had the strongest orgasm she'd ever experienced. Lucius grunted as he gave one last thrust before cumming deep inside her.

He stayed inside her as long as he could before he pulled out and zipped up his pants. Desdemona pulled out her wand and cleaned herself up. He looked down at her as she looked up at him. The silence made her feel uncomfortable.

"So what do we do now?" She asked fiddling with her tie.

"You'll continue seeing this Demetrius boy and I'll continue on with my business here,"

"And this? Us?"

"We can figure that out later, for now I have to get to my meeting." Lucius said before walking out of the room and Desdemona sighed before walking to her next class.

* * *

**That's it for now again I love reading your reviews so tell me what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I feel good that I'm getting so many chapters cranked out and I'm glad you all like the story.**

* * *

Desdemona couldn't stop thinking about that day with Lucius. It was getting harder for her to act normally around Demetrius. She was lying in the grass with him enjoying the spring air.

"Are you ok pet?" He asked.

"Yeh,"

"You know you can tell me if your conditions acting up I'll understand."

"It's not my condition I've just got a lot on my mind with the OWL's coming up,"

"I understand the NEWT's are gonna be a bitch,"

Desdemona looked at him he was so different from Lucius he had short black hair, deep brown eyes, and tanner skin. He was a beater on the Quiddich team his arms and stomach were toned but he still had a young body. Whereas Lucius' body was mature, his shoulders were broader, he knew how to touch a woman's body and how to please any woman that fell into his bed. A part of her missed Lucius' characteristics but she had to keep up this image that she was happy with him. She was before Lucius and her fucked in the Room of Requirement. Demetrius leaned over and kissed her on the lips she kissed him back wishing it was Lucius.

"So what are you gonna do about finding your cure?" He asked when he pulled away.

"I don't know I mean I've looked through every book in the library I could and nothing, my mom says she can get me a cure but I just don't know about that she's kind of insane,"

"Well I can help you get it I you want."

"What do you mean?"

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked.

"Depends?" Desdemona looked wide eyed as he moved his wrist band revealing the dark mark on his left wrist. "You are one of them?"

"Yes, but I became one after I met you so I could get you your cure," She didn't know he was lying to her.

"What?"

"I want you to come with me next time so you can get the cure you need," Desdemona thought about it for a moment.

"Sure,"

* * *

**Dessie is being a bad girl. Sorry this one was so short but it was just felt like a good place to end the chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey all here's another chapter.**

* * *

Desdemona was sitting in the common room when Draco came in and handed her a letter.

"You didn't check this for the toad?"

"I never check the Slytherin's mail you know that," He smirked. She smiled and opened the letter.

'Time to prove yourself,' she crumpled up the letter and threw it in the fire before looking into the envelope and seeing a locket. Desdemona put the locket around her neck.

"What did it say?"

"Nothing I'm gonna go see Demetrius," She said before getting up and walking out of the common room. Little did she know Demetrius had gotten a letter of his own. She saw him in the hallway and he grabbed her hand.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeh,"

"Well I should let you know this man is going try and stop us," He said pulling out a picture of a man. Desdemona studied the picture before handing it back to him.

"Alright let's get this over with." He led her off the grounds and pulled her in close before apparating her to a room. There was one other person into the room.

"Now don't address the dark lord unless he addresses you first and never look him straight in the eyes,"

'What he's coming here? Oh god what did I get myself into,' she though as Voldemort walked into the room. Everyone else bowed before him she followed suit quickly.

"Stand girl," He hissed she immediately did as she was told. "You've come to find a cure yes?" She gulped and nodded. "Well I have your cure,"

"A-anything, V-" She stopped herself out of fear.

Bellatrix watched with delight and a sense of pride that her daughter was standing in front of Voldemort right now. He walked around her.

"Say my name,"

"Voldemort,"

"You're either very brave or very foolish, but you need my help and I being the merciful lord shall oblige you just like I obliged you mother all those years ago." He said stopping in front of the scared teen. "But first you have to prove that your worthy of wearing my mark," She nodded. "But I've heard that you are worthy, pushing that Ravenclaw down the stairs, leaving a girl for dead in the dark forest."

"The last one was an accident," Desdemona said losing all her fear.

"You two leave now," He hissed at the two in the room. They immediately did as he said leaving her alone with the cloaked mad man. "You may tell yourself that but I know different, she brought up your uncle, you snapped and hit her on the head. Then you left her for dead but she wasn't dead was she?"

"She deserved what she got,"

"Yes she did but now you have to finish what you started in the forest, because she knows just like I do." In that instant she knew what he was talking about.

"How did she? How do you?" A sinister grin appeared on his face.

"You really shouldn't think so much,"

When they got back to the school Demetrius wanted to walk her back to the common room but she walked away from him. Desdemona went to the room of requirement the room looked exactly like hers at home. She was filled with rage and started destroying the lavish room. She grabbed a picture of Draco, Narcissa, Lucius, and her. Desdemona held it above her head attempting to throw it down only to find that she couldn't. She fell to her knees clutching the picture staring at Lucius face intently.

"Why am I doing this? We weren't supposed to mean anything," She whispered before she felt rage overcome her entire body yet again. "You weren't supposed to mean shit!" She screamed throwing the picture at the wall listening to the glass shatter as got up and destroyed more things in the room.

Lucius walked through the hallway trying to find the Room of Requirement. When he finally found it the door immediately appeared. He slowly opened it and saw Desdemona sitting in the middle of a destroyed room blankly staring ahead of her with a picture in her lap. He walked into the room and sat next to her. She held up the picture that they had taken just before their affair had started.

"It broke," She said in a monotone voice before dropping it on the floor just before him.

"Well it can be fixed," He said pulling out his wand and tapping the picture the glass instantly repaired itself he handed it back to her. She lightly grabbed it and looked at it before throwing it at the wall.

"Fix it now," She said in that same monotone voice before standing up and walking out of the room.

* * *

**Again sorry it was shorter than normal but it felt like a good place to end it. Just a heads up my next update won't be till Monday because I'm going out of town for the weekend and I won't have a computer or laptop in my presence *Single tear* but I'll be writing in my notebook so the next chapter will be up as soon as I can get home.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello to all my readers I'm back home and as promised here's another chapter.**

* * *

Desdemona sat at the breakfast table looking down at her plate casually moving her food around. Her eyes darted to Millicent then back down she had been pondering how she was going to kill her.

"So Lestrange," The girl mocked. "How's your uncle?"

"Don't know haven't talked to him in a while," She replied still looking at her plate.

"What a pity I miss seeing him around here,"

"Oh I bet you do,"

"What about you miss seeing Lucius?" Millicent was trying to get to her she knew it.

"Not in the slightest," She said taking a sip of her juice. "Speaking of my uncle, Parkinson have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"My uncle cancelled your arranged marriage to Draco,"

"What?" She screeched standing up glaring at her.

"Oh you didn't hear then guess I let the cat out of the bag," She smiled in pure delight out of Pansy's reaction. "Well I'm off have a lovely day girls." Desdemona said before leaving the Grand Hall.

Lucius sat in the kitchen at the Manor thinking about Desdemona, when the door opened. Bellatrix strode in with a cocky grin on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked sipping his tea.

"Just proud of my daughter is all," The sadistic woman said giddily. "She's a chip off the old block. I expect she'll be getting a mark of her own sooner than we expected."

Lucius felt a surge of white hot anger running through his veins he stood up and before Bellatrix knew what was happening she was pressed against the wall her feet barely touching the floor his hand tight around her neck.

"Listen and listen close because I'm only going to say this once. Desdemona will NEVER be like you." He snarled before releasing his hold on her neck and letting her fall to a heap on the floor. She started laughing manically.

"She already is,"

Lucius stormed out of the kitchen and grabbed his traveling robe before walking out of the Manor.

Desdemona walked down to the lake the spring air enlightened her senses. She ran her hands through her hair and smelled the fresh air. She laid down on the grass and closed her eyes letting the cool breeze flowed over her skin for the first time since the holiday's that she felt at piece.

What happened a few nights ago crossed her mind and with that thought Lucius came with it. She sighed as she thought about the last year with him it had been a huge struggle not only for her but for him to. The only time they were both at piece was when they were together.

She remembered when they spent the whole week in his bed and a smile came to her face when a certain memory struck her. Desdemona felt her stomach twist as she remembered.

_Lucius slowly woke to Desdemona lying next to him looking at his body smiling. He looked at her she looked just as beautiful as ever._

"_What are you so happy about?" He asked._

"_Oh nothing," She said running a finger over his sculpted chest. He tried to move his arm down to brush a strand of hair out of her face only to find he couldn't. Her smile grew wider as he realized he was tied down._

"_What is this?" He demanded._

"_Shh," She said bringing her finger to his lips. "You'll like this I promise," Desdemona kissed his lips as she straddled him. She pulled away before she ran her hands up his arms and to the ties around his wrists. "Submissive looks good on you," Lucius looked at her lovely breasts tantalizingly close to his lips. He felt himself get hard. She pulled away slowly and started to kiss and nip at his neck._

_Lucius groaned at her actions as she slowly moved down his body._

"_Do you like being submissive Lucius?" She asked her lips close to his cock. He groaned in frustration as he tried to thrust up._

"_Not particularly,"_

"_Well I love being dominated," Desdemona said looking up at him. "Especially by you," She grabbed his cock and slowly stroked it. "What do you want?"_

"_You know what I want," He growled tired of her teasing._

"_Tell me," He growled at her words._

"_I want you to suck it,"_

"_See was that so hard?" She teased before taking him into her mouth making him groan loudly. Desdemona licked the slit gathering up the pre-cum before taking him deep into her throat. Lucius couldn't help but thrust into her mouth making her choke a little. She pulled up and took in a deep breath of air before looking at him seductively._

"_I can't have you doing that," She said crawling up his body. "But you have been good so far," He watched as she ran her left hand down her body. "Close your eyes." He did as he was told soon he felt her finger at his mouth. "Open." He did as he was told and captured the finger in his mouth tasting her sweet juices on it. "Do you want more?" She said slipping her finger out of his mouth._

"_You know I do," He groaned opening his eyes to look at her. She slowly crawled and straddled his head as she gripped the head-board before lowering herself onto him. His tongue immediately attacked her core and she moaned. His skilled tongue flicked her clit before he took it into his mouth and sucked on it making her grind against him. She rose herself away from him and he desperately tried to moved his arms to pull her back down. He let out a frustrated groan as he threw his head back down onto the pillow._

_Desdemona slowly placed herself above his hard cock and lowered herself letting out a loud moan. She slowly started her pace throwing her head back in ecstasy. Lucius groaned as she rode him she was so tight he couldn't control himself much longer._

"_God you little witch I'm so close," He growled throwing his hips up._

"_That's right cum for me, now, now." She moaned riding him as hard as she could. He could no longer control himself and he came with a roar. Desdemona didn't cum which she was perfectly content with that this time wasn't about her it was about him and his pleasure. She reached up and untied the bindings on his wrists before lying beside him._

"_So now do you like being submissive,"_

"_As much as I ever will," He smirked before wrapping his arms around her._

Desdemona stood and ran to the room of requirement needing to relieve the wetness between her legs.

* * *

**Well that's it for now let me know what you guys think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's another chapter. Again I love all my readers and I wanted to update quickly for you guys.**

* * *

Desdemona was almost to the Room of Requirement she was stopped by her cousin.

"Dessie,"

"Draco, I really have to go."

"Dessie it's important,"

"Draco I have to go it's important," She said rubbing her legs together in an attempt to relieve the pressure.

"Father's here,"

"He can wait," She said trying to jerk her arm away from him.

"Come on,"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes,"

"So close," Desdemona whined as he dragged her away from the door. He led her down to the main entrance where Lucius was standing so elegantly seeing him only made the ache between her legs worse. He looked up at her with those smoldering grey eyes looking over her body. When they finally reached him she knew she'd explode if she couldn't find relief soon.

"Desdemona," He drawled with a smirk. 'Oh god he knows,'

"Hello Lucius, I have something I must take care of."

"First I have something I need to discuss with you," Desdemona let out a groan of disappointment.

"Alright," She said as they walked up the hallway. He asked about school and she replied when they were far enough away from everyone else he stopped and looked at her.

"So what do you have to take care of?" Lucius asked with a smirk.

"What do you think?" She said leaning against the door that had magically appeared.

"Looks like I came just in time then," He said leading her into the room.

The room had a beautiful bed in the corner of it with a couch and two arm chairs sitting before a fire place. Lucius strode in and sat in one of the leather arm chairs elegantly.

"Come here," He called as Desdemona closed the door. She walked up to him obediently and stood before him. He lifted his cane and tapped the inside of her legs she opened them. Lucius felt himself grow hard at the sight of her standing before him her breasts rising and falling rapidly her long legs spread as she eagerly awaited his next move. She shuttered as the metal snake head of the cane slowly ran up her leg it moved under her skirt and he hooked the teeth into the top of her underwear. He moved them down as far as he could before moving the cane away from her.

"Hands and knees," Lucius ordered she slowly did as he requested. Desdemona should've felt humiliated but her position only aroused her more. He ran the cold metal up the back of her thigh and to her dripping core. She moaned loudly as he rubbed her clit with it but let out a groan of disappointment when it was gone. "I missed seeing you like this pet," He said running his fingers up and down her wet slit. Desdemona moaned when he slipped two fingers deep inside her. "Is this what you wanted?" He teased slipping the fingers out and running them over her clit.

"Yes," She moaned helplessly. Desdemona let out a gasp of surprise as he inserted a finger in her ass. She tried to move away but he held her there and placed a light kiss on her lower back.

"You'll love this trust me," He said pushing the finger deeper inside of her ass. She couldn't suppress her low moan of slight discomfort. Lucius soon pushed his cock into her pussy and she felt undeniable pleasure as both her holes were filled by him. Desdemona couldn't control her moans of pleasure.

"God Lucius," She moaned as he removed the finger from her and started to pound into her with brutal force.

"You like being fucked hard don't you," He growled. "Tell me."

"Yes I love it," She helplessly moaned rocking her hips towards him. "I love when you fuck my pussy hard and deep. God just like that!"

"Cum for me," He demanded rubbing her clit.

"Lucius I'm cumming! Merlin I missed your cock so much." She screamed as she came the spasms of her pussy bringing him to orgasm as well his hot bursts shooting deep inside her. She collapsed on the ground and he laid next to her.

"I missed this," She panted.

"I missed you my bed is rather lonely without you in it."

"Well I'll be back soon,"

"You better or I'll have to spank you," He smirked wrapping his arm around her.

* * *

**Well that's it for now there will be more plot progression in the next chapter. I just wanted Dessie and Lucius reunited for it. Whoo this is the 20****th**** chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's another chapter for you guys. Glad you guys are liking the story please keep your wonderful reviews keep them coming. Just to remind you all I have a poll asking about what kind of stuff you want in my smutty chapters/one-shots.**Desdemona stood up and put her underwear back on as Lucius watched her.

* * *

"I've never seen you in your uniform before," He smirked.

"That's right you haven't," She smiled walking up to him and giving him light kiss on the lips. He gladly returned it. "I really did miss you."

"Well it's just a pity the last time we were in this room it wasn't more pleasurable." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry it was a really bad night that night," She said looking down. "We better get back it's been over an hour."

"They can wait," He said grinding against her.

"Why are you always so horney?" She giggled.

"Only when I'm around you,"

"We have to go. I'll make it up to you I promise,"

They walked out of the Room of Requirement and down the halls discussing plans for the summer.

"I'd prefer Italy but we can always go there next summer," She said as they walked to the gate.

"I promise we'll go to Italy next year," Lucius said before leaving the grounds. She watched as he apparated away and she turned and went back to the castle seeing that Demetrius was waiting for her. Desdemona instantly put up her mental wall to prevent him from looking into her memories.

"What were you talking about?"

"Where the family's going for summer," She said starting to walk down to the common room.

"For an hour,"

"It was a very detailed conversation," He walked in front of her and placed his hand on the wall stopping her.

"Now why don't I believe you?"

"Your being an idiot," Desdemona said walking under his arm and continuing to the common room.

"What did you talk about Desdemona?" He asked forcefully grabbing her arm.

"I told you our family's summer trip."

"To where?"

"Bulgaria, but I wanted to go to Italy now will you shut up?" Desdemona said jerking her arm away from his grip.

"Did you talk to him about the meeting?"

"No,"

"So what did you two do for an hour?"

"I told you we talked about summer break, learn to pay attention."

"Are you sure?"

"What do you think we were doing?"

"Fucking,"

'Good guess,' she thought.

"That's disgusting he's my uncle!" She said faking the utmost disgust at that thought. "What on earth would make you think that?"

"You smell like you just had sex,"

"I haven't showered in two days of course I smell like I had sex."

"I still don't believe you,"

"Fine if you don't believe me you can piss off." Desdemona said before walking up the stairs to the girl's dorm listening to his objections and his calls for her to come back down. She closed the door and saw Pansy and Millicent on her bed. "Hey Millicent you just missed Lucius,"

"What he was here?" The girl asked looking at her.

"Yeh he just left I saw him walking out of the Room of Requirement with some Ravenclaw seventh year,"

"That doesn't make you angry?"

"Not really he's a big boy he can shag whoever he wants and hell I would've taken her to bed to she was gorgeous you should've seen her," Millicent glared at her. "I'm not kidding I'd bed that girl in a minute,"

"Oh shut up will you,"

"Not very friendly today, are we?" She mocked as she went into the bathroom and closed the door. Desdemona stepped into the shower and started washing her hair while thinking about what just happened with her and Lucius. When she got out she put on sweats and a dark green night shirt before walking down the stairs. Draco stood there holding a letter.

"Here this is for you," Draco said handing it to her she took it and opened it.

"Thanks,"

"You're glowing,"

"What?"

"You have that glow about you," He repeated.

"Well I just found out where were going for summer,"

"Where,"

"Bulgaria,"

"I thought we were going to Italy."

"No that's next year,"

"Merlin I'll never get why father always tells you these things?"

"It's simple I'm dying, get a terminal disease and then maybe he'll tell you stuff."

"Not funny,"

"But so true," She smiled opening the letter. Her smile quickly disappeared as she read it.

'Finish your task and come to the ministry after the OWL's' She swallowed the lump in her throat before tossing that letter into the fire.

"Draco I can we talk?"

"Sure," They walked to deserted class room and she closed the door.

"I need your help with a prank,"

"What prank?"

"Just one on Millicent, I need you to write her a letter and convince her to go up to the astronomy tower at eleven."

"Ok I can do that,"

"Tell her something like you want to ravish her body or something and get her flowers and I'll have someone put them on her bed."

"Can do,"

"By tomorrow,"

"Got it,"

"Thanks,"

It was the next day and Desdemona met Draco in the same class. He handed her the flowers and she walked out. She handed a third year the flowers with the note in them. Eleven o'clock came soon and Desdemona was waiting in the shadows at the astronomy tower waiting. When Millicent arrived she shot a stunning spell at her and the girl fell to the ground.

Desdemona walked up to the paralyzed girl and pulled out a pocket knife. She knelt next to her seeing pure fear in her eyes. She pulled up Millicent's sleeves and flipped the blade out. Desdemona grabbed her wrists and held the blade up to it before cutting deep into her skin.

"I'm sorry about this but you knew too much and I have to follow orders," She said cutting her wrists a few more times before moving to the other wrist. "And to be honest you're a bitch." Determining she had enough cuts on the girl's wrists Desdemona placed the bloody knife in Millicent's right hand. She stood up and before leaning against the door she performed a cleansing charm on herself. "You know you're probably better off like this, wish I could get out that easy but alas it has been placed upon my shoulders to kill you so I can save my own ass and keep my affairs going as long as I can."

When the Millicent's eyes were closed Desdemona checked her pulse to find none she took the binding spell off of her and screamed bloody murder before running down the stairs. McGonagall soon stopped her.

"What's wrong child?"

"Millicent slit her wrists," Desdemona said in fake terror.

"What where is she?"

"T-the astronomy t-tower,"

"Alright dear go to your common room now," She said before rushing off.

* * *

**Dessie's been naughty! Wonder what will happen next... let me know what you guys think.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey all this chapters mainly gonna be about Bellatrix and her tasks to get her cure.** **I love knowing what you guys think so please keep up the comments. Just so you guys know this chapter is ridiculously heavily inspired by REPO! The Genetic Opera it's one of my favorite movies.**

* * *

Desdemona walked into the girl's dorm and grabbed the flowers before walking down stairs and throwing them into the fire. She sat down and thought about how she was going to get to the Ministry after the OWL's and what she had just done feeling incredibly guilty.

Bellatrix sat in her room sipping on some whiskey. She looked into the mirror examining the bruise left by Lucius' hand. She smirked as she thought about her daughter's tasks and the tasks she had to do so many years before.

_She was standing in a room waiting she had just finished two tasks and was waiting for the man she had to stop. She had found a small broken metal pipe and clutched it in her hand. The cloaked man entered the room and was looking around she ran up behind him and hit him over the head with it. The man fell to the ground and he pulled off his mask._

_Bellatrix gasped letting the pipe fall to the ground it was her father. She turned and ran into the next room to see Voldemort standing there._

"_You've exceed all of my plans."_

"_I just want to get my cure,"_

"_I promise to deliver,"_

"_Don't you lay a hand on her," Voldemort shot a curse at him and he fell._

"_Hold your tongue,"_

"_Touch her and I swear I'll kill you,"_

"_Bring it on you cheep imposter," Voldemort hissed shooting another curse at him before turning back to Bellatrix. "This will all end tonight,"_

"_Ending you will be my pleasure,"_

"_I trusted you father,"_

"_You can never trust a monster, did you know he killed your god mother,"_

"_It was just an accident,"_

"_What?"_

"_Bella believe me,"_

"_But that's not his greatest lie,"_

"_Someone tell me what's going on,"_

"_May I introduce you to the man who made you sick, he poisoned all your potions."_

"_What?" She said starting to hyperventilate Bellatrix clutched at Voldemort's robe as her legs started to go out from under her._

"_You have to fight through this, trust me it will pass. It's his medicine,"_

"_It's his medicine,"_

"_Bella it's not your fault, I'm the one who failed you. I'm the cause of all your sickness."_

_That was the last word that Bellatrix herd before she passed out. She woke only a few minutes later Voldemort helped her up._

"_Your father poisoned you your entire life, deny him now and you'll be free of him and his poison." He said handing Bellatrix her wand. "Kill him,"_

"_What?"_

"_And you'll be my apprentice," He walked behind her, "You know the spell. He killed your god mother,"_

_Just then her god-father ran stepped out from the shadows._

"_Bella you aren't a murder, you share your father's genetics but you don't have to share his choices."_

"_Didn't you say you were infected didn't you?"_

"_I poisoned you Bella. I'm worse than Voldemort I couldn't lose you. Forgive me I drugged your blood god what have I done."_

"_He's using you," Her god father spoke._

"_He deserves whatever happens to him, he needed me and so do you,"_

"_Bella remember my mistakes you can change, remember that I love you. It's up to you to shape your life how you want to remember it,"_

"_SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" She screamed pointing her wand at her father. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Bellatrix pointed her wand at her god-father and repeated the curse._

That was the night she earned her mark and she felt an immense amount of pride that Desdemona was getting hers soon. She looked at the note she just received again and smirked when she read it. 'She's dead,'

* * *

**Well that's it for now sorry it was shorter than normal. Please review I love knowing what you guys think.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yay one of my readers is a REPO! fan I'm so stoked and to all of you who haven't seen the movie go watch it because it's amazing. Well here's another chapter. Just so you know most of the lines are taken from the OOTP movie because I haven't read the book since it came out and it's different because Dessie need to be in it for the plot. And sorry I haven't updated in a few days I had a shit tone to do and haven't been able to get to it.**

* * *

The next morning Desdemona walked down the stairs and saw that two men were carrying something out with a white sheet over it. She walked up to Snape and looked at him.

"Is that Millicent?" She said he simply looked at her and nodded. "Guess I got there too late." She said trying to act as mournful as possible.

"It's not your fault," He drawled.

"Then why do I feel so bad?"

"Because you can't handle those kinds of situations,"

She sighed before walking away from him and into the Great Hall to eat breakfast. It was like no one even missed Millicent until Pansy came up to the table.

"Where's Millicent? I haven't seen her all morning." She said looking at Desdemona.

"Um... she kind of got packed out of here on a..." Desdemona started.

"She committed suicide," Draco said. Pansy looked wide eyed at them before running off.

"That's all it takes to get her to shut up, she should've killed herself long ago."

"Dessie," Draco scolded.

"Excuse me for trying to make light out of the situation,"

"It's still wrong," He whispered.

"Oh the bitch had it coming and you know it," She whispered back.

It was a week later and Desdemona had just finished the OWL's and had seen Harry's 'episode' she was debating if she should go to the Ministry after all. It was night when she saw a group of students walking up to Umbridge's office and followed them. She walked in right after them and they all looked at her.

"You shouldn't be in here," She warned.

"I have to use the floo network," Harry said looking up at her.

"To talk to Sirius?"

"How did you know?"

"Long story now do it you don't have much time,"

A few minutes later Pansy had a firm grip on her hair and Harry was being interrogated. When Harry and Hermione left with Umbridge leaving her and everyone else in the room with the rest of the Slytherin's.

"Pansy left her go," Draco commanded Pansy reluctantly did so and Desdemona sat down on the desk.

"Crabbe, Goyal," She said forcefully. "Let them go now."

"You're not the boss of them," Pansy said. Desdemona smirked and lifted up her skirt to reveal a bit more thigh. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyal all looked at her long legs. She gave the others a look that said 'hex them while there distracted'. Ginny took this queue and hexed Crabbe who was holding Ron before anyone else knew what happened she hexed Draco. Soon every Slytherin except Desdemona was on the floor unconscious.

"Thanks for that Fred and George were right you are a goddess," Ron said.

"No problem, now go find Harry and Hermione I'll catch up."

"Alright," Ron said as the left the room.

"Hey Lestrange," Ginny said she looked over. "You're not half bad,"

"Likewise," Desdemona said smiling before Ginny ran after the others. Once it was safe she floo'd to the Ministry. She landed in the main hallway and walked down it. She had looked down at the locket and finally opened it there was a picture of Bellatrix and a man on one side and a number on the other side 57. She had a feeling she had to go to the room where all the prophecies are. Once she was there she found row 57 and almost immediately she saw her name. She picked up the small orb and heard an eerie voice.

"_If she pursues a cure for this she will end up as corrupt as her mother," _She gulped before hearing people talk she put the glass orb in her pocket and walked out into the hallway.

"Lestrange?" He asked.

"Harry, see Ginny told you I'd meet up with you guys."

"How'd you know?"

"I had a feeling, now lead the way hero." She said stepping aside. He led the way as she ran beside Ginny.

"So why are you helping us save Sirius?"

"Because no one fucks with my family,"

Harry finally stopped and looked around.

"He's not here,"

"Harry, this has your name on it." Desdemona said pointing to the orb with his name under it. He picked it up and held it in his hand before they heard footsteps and a tapping. She looked over and Harry stepped in front of all of them. Desdemona saw Lucius walking towards them when he stopped and removed his mask his piercing grey eyes went straight to her. Desdemona saw Lucius walking towards them.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry demanded.

"You know you really should learn to learn the difference between dreams and reality." He said removing his mask his piercing grey eyes went straight to her. "You saw only what the dark lord wanted you to see,"

"Why did he need me to come and get this?"

"Because the prophecy can only be taken off the shelf by the person it's named after," Desdemona said standing next to Harry. "And if you do anything to us I'll break it." They heard a loud maniacal cackle coming towards them only to see Bellatrix walking up behind Lucius.

"You taught her how to play," She said stopping next to Lucius. "My itty-bitty baby daughter,"

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Neville Longbottom said walking in between her and Harry.

"Neville Longbottom is it? How's mom and dad?"

"Better now that they're about to be avenged," He said raising his wand Desdemona grabbed him seeing her family raise their own wands.

"Let's just everybody calm down all we want is that prophecy?"

"Voldemort will have to kill me before he can get this," Desdemona blurted out thinking about the prophecy in her robe.

"You dare speak his name you filthy blood traitor!" Bellatrix screamed.

"It's alright she's just a curious girl aren't you," He said she felt a familiar twinge of her belly as he walked toward them. She started to feel dizzy as he addressed his comments to Harry, Desdemona focused on her breathing. She caught his scent her eyes snapped opened.

"All you have to do is give it to me, I can show you everything."

'Why do I think he's talking to me?' She thought looking around to see other death eaters. She grabbed her wand.

"I've waited fourteen years,"

"I know,"

"Guess I can wait a little longer, NOW!" Harry said before they all shoot spells at anyone they could before running. Before she knew anything they were in another room hanging a foot above the ground before falling to it. Desdemona stood and saw an archway she was hearing something from it before she saw Lucius in the doorway.

"Get down!" She yelled grabbing the back of Harry's jacket and pulling him to the ground with her. A rush of black swirled around them when it stopped they stood as she looked around in fear all of Harry's friends were being held by Death Eaters. They both turned to see Lucius walking up to them.

"Did you actually believe or were you truly naïve enough to think that children stood a chance against us, I'll make this simple for you Potter give me the prophecy now or watch your friends die."

Harry soon handed it over. Lucius smirked before he was hit in the face by Sirius.

"Stay away from my god son," He said before The Order stormed the room and started pushing them out of the way. Sirius looked at her. "I want you to take the others and get out of here."

"What?" Harry said as she nodded at him before moving. She grabbed Luna by the arm as Tonks grabbed Ginny and the two cousins pulled them out of the room.

"What are you doing?" Ginny demanded when they were in a hallway.

"I'll go back for the other's Dessie you take care of these two."

"Got it," Once Tonks left she started walking. "If you're smart you'll follow me." The two younger girls followed her.

"Why?" Ginny asked a short time later.

"Why what?" Desdemona replied.

"Why are you helping us?"

"I'm doing this for you,"

"Your full of shit, I've known you and Malfoy for years and there's no way you'd put your ass in danger just for us."

"You're full of shit," Desdemona giggled at her words.

"But I'm right, aren't I?"

"Ok maybe I was just tired of everyone telling me what the right thing to do, I mean it's my life I can do what I damn well please." She said before rounding a corner to see a hooded figure standing there. Desdemona pushed the girls back around the corner as she heard footsteps come towards them. She looked down and saw a big rock. She picked it up and mouthed to the girl's 'move back'

As soon as the man walked past them she hit him in the back of the head with the rock as hard as she could. The man fell face first to the ground she knelt down and pushed him on to his back. She looked him before pulling out the locket again the man was barely conscious as he reached up and touched her face.

"You've gotten so big in sixteen years," The man weakly.

"Who are you?"

"Of course you don't remember me they most likely told you I was dead,"

"You're my father?" She asked as tears rolled down her cheeks. He simply smiled before his eyes closed.

"No," She shouted shaking him. "No wake up! Wake up!" The man didn't reply as the tears fell faster as she started to sob while she tried to find a pulse. Her tears started to stop as she started to feel numb.

"You ok," Ginny asked.

"He's dead," She said blankly. "Come on let's go."

They had found the entrance soon after and saw the minister of magic and lots of other people.

"There they are," Tonks said.

A few hours had gone by and they were all in the hospital wing. Desdemona was the only one who wasn't really hurt so she was allowed to leave and when she did Ginny stopped her.

"Thank you for everything," She said to Desdemona.

"No problem,"

"Listen I'm sorry about your dad,"

"You shouldn't I never knew him," She said before leaving the room. Desdemona walked to the girl's dorm she packed a bag dropped a note on her bed before walking out of the room and off the school grounds.

The next morning Lucius walked into the school and into the hospital wing to see Desdemona wasn't in there.

"Where is my niece?" He asked to Snape who was giving some potions to 'Poppy'.

"We don't know,"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean Mr. Malfoy that she was allowed to go back to her common room last night and hasn't shown up for any of her classes all day and she's not anywhere on the grounds. It's like she disappeared."

* * *

**Ok so that's where I'm going to leave it there for now and I'll update tomorrow I promise I've already got half the next chapter written. Please comment I love reading what you guys think.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok so I hate to go out of sync with the books but I have to push up the war and the battle at Hogwarts two or three years to go with the story. I'm a bit nervous about this chapter but I hope you all like it.**

* * *

It had been about three years since the battle at the Ministry immediately after Desdemona had grabbed all of her money and changed it into muggle currency and been living in New York with a wealthy wizard for almost a year and a half. Their relationship had been under the radar for years and tonight was the night they were to announce their engagement since it had been 5 months since she turned eighteen. Despite both there wizarding back grounds they lived like wealthy muggles to which she had no objections she had completely fallen off the face of the wizarding world.

Desdemona had changed her hair to a beach blonde and her eye color to a beautiful emerald green. She felt like her life was almost exactly the same. She was sitting on the couch at her new house when her fiancée's assistant came into the room.

"Jacob wanted you to have this," the man said handing her an envelope.

"Thank you," She said opening the envelope she pulled out a first class plane ticket and a letter.

_Darling,_

_Had to go to Verona, will see you at the hotel. Your plane leaves at 6:00._

Desdemona's jaw dropped she had been dying to go back to Italy since she was twelve and met Juliet's helpers. She packed a few bags and she was driven to the air port.

Lucius was in his room preparing for his yearly trip to Italy. Ever since Desdemona went missing he had traveled there every summer hoping he would find her. This was the last summer he had planned on going since the doctors said she wouldn't live beyond eighteen. He hadn't found her yet and he was starting to wonder if he'd ever find see her again and that thought alone scared him.

Little did he know that her condition had been gone since she stopped taking the potion. There was a two week period when she was bed ridden, vomiting everything she swallowed, and shaking uncontrollably. But since then she had been fine her hair stopped falling out, she started getting back her energy and her attacks stopped all together.

After what seemed like forever Desdemona had landed in Verona. She was driven to the hotel and found her room. She opened the door and saw her fiancée standing there holding a bouquet of lily's.

"Baby you shouldn't have," She said walking up to him and giving him a light kiss on the lips.

"It's my pleasure now what do you want to do first?"

"I want to go walk around and enjoy Verona,"

"You don't want to rest first before you go and see the city?"

"I can rest when I'm dead, plus I slept on the plain" He laughed at her excitement.

"Alright well I have a meeting so do you want to meet me somewhere at three?"

"Sure," She said as he finished putting on his tie. "Where?" He pulled out a map and circled a location.

"Here, it's a pleasant little café that I stumbled upon years ago."

"Ok baby," She said kissing him lightly on the lips before he left. Desdemona took a quick shower and put on a brown sun dress and sandals before grabbing the map and leaving the hotel.

The first place she went is to the wall where heartbroken girls wrote to Juliet asking her for advice. She walked away soon and went into a small pub sitting at the bar she ordered a glass of whiskey. A blonde man was sitting next to her and she noticed him smirking at her.

"What?" She asked as her drink was placed in front of her.

"Well most women order wine," He said she recognized that voice, the man, and the smirk. It was Draco.

"I need something stronger than wine right now,"

"Oh why's that?" He asked. She held up her left hand and showed him the ring. "Bugger look at that thing it's huge."

"Three hundred of the most prestigious people are coming, to watch me marry this guy I've only known for a little over two years."

"So why are you marring him?"

"Because Jacob took me in when I was really sick and had no one,"

"Wait Jacob Roland's fiancée?"

"Yep," She said taking a long drink of her whiskey.

"I've read about you, and might I say the photo in the paper did not do your beauty justice."

"Hey I'm a married woman,"

"Not yet,"

"Might as well be," She said taking another drink.

"I'm Draco Malfoy and you are?"

"You know my name," She said with a slight edge in her voice. "I'm sorry I just got off eight hour flight and I have not slept at all,"

"Your fiancée should have let you sleep,"

"I didn't want to sleep I wanted to see Verona, hey what time is it?"

"Almost three,"

"Shit I have to go," She said pulling out the map. "Damn it where are we?"

"Where do you have to go?"

"Here," She said pointing to the circle.

"That's just where I'm about to go let me escort you,"

"Great, let's bounce." She ordered before downing the rest of her drink.

"Bounce?"

"Yeh it means let's go,"

"Alright,"

He showed her where the café was and by that time she was feeling quite tipsy. When they got there she had tripped and fallen on the floor. She looked at black shoes in front of her face looking up she saw none other than Lucius Malfoy looking down at her with a bored look. She quickly stood and looked down in embarrassment feeling his eyes on her the whole time.

"Darling are you alright?" Jacob asked walking over to her.

"Yes I'm fine I just tripped."

"Is that whiskey on your breath?"

"Sorry I just had a small cup,"

"Well are you ready to eat?"

"Actually can I just go back to the hotel? I'm really tired."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"You don't have to if you want,"

"Well I have a few more things I have to tend to,"

"Then tend to them and I'll meet you back at the room,"

"Are you sure? I'd rather take you there,"

"Um... I can make sure she gets to the hotel alright if you're worried," Draco interrupted. "Is it alright if I miss lunch father,"

"It would be a good thing to do Draco. We don't want your fiancée getting hurt do we Jacob?" Lucius drawled.

"See Mr. Malfoy can escort me, go work." She said giving him a kiss on the lips.

"If you're sure,"

"I am now go I love you,"

"Love you too," He said before she left.

Draco and Desdemona walked down the streets and she almost tripped again and fell into the river. He caught her before she did.

"We don't want you falling in there that ring will drag you straight to the bottom." He joked. When they finally got to the hotel he looked at her. "Eerie my father and I are staying here as well."

"Hm that is eerie, well you should go back and meet him I can make it to my room."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes thank you." Desdemona made it up to her room and kicked off her shoes and crawled into bed thinking about Lucius as she dosed off.

* * *

**Ok so please let me know what you guys think about this one I know it moved a little bit fast but it moves the plot along and Dessie and Lucius have a chance of reuniting. I also put up a banner on my profile for this part of the story as well.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Wow I'm already up to chapter 25 woo-hoo! As always I love your reviews you guys are so amazing. **

* * *

Lucius felt a new sense of hope seeing that girl today she looked and acted so much like Desdemona, maybe it was her. He sat in the café when Draco soon returned and sat down.

"Funny thing about that girl," Draco said. "She's staying in the same hotel as us."

"Really," He said acting as uninterested as possible.

"She almost fell into the river also,"

"Well she was clearly drunk,"

"I kind of thought it was endearing like when Desdemona got drunk," Draco said smirking. "She was kind of violent though when she had too much vodka."

"Hm, what about when she had too much whiskey?"

"She was very clumsy she fell all over the common room." Draco smiled as a memory came to his mind.

_Desdemona and Draco were sitting on top of the couch in the common room she was wearing one of his hats and was drunk._

"_Dessie," He asked in his drunken haze "Why are we sitting up here?"_

"_Because you can see the whole common room from here,"_

"_Your drunk," He laughed_

"_No I'm not,"_

"_Then why can't you take your hands of the couch?"_

"_Yes I can,"_

"_Then do it,"_

"_Alright," She said taking her hands off the couch and falling back onto the stone floor. He started laughing hard before falling next to her._

He had never been able to forget that night.

"I see," Lucius said sipping his drink. "Well I'm going to go back to the hotel and change you can look at the sites if you want." He stood and walked out of the café. When he got back to the hotel he found her room and knocked on the door.

Desdemona was laying in the bed trying to calm her head ache.

'Ugh I need to drink more,' She thought groaning. She heard a knock at the door and got up. Desdemona put a bath robe on and walked to the door. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw Lucius Malfoy standing there so elegantly.

"Hello," He said.

"Hi, I don't mean to sound rude but what are you doing here?"

"Your fiancée had to go to another meeting and asked me to come and check on you,"

"Oh well as you can see I'm fine," Just then she heard some kid screaming down the hall way and her head felt like it was going to split in two. Lucius watched as her hand went up to her head and she leaned against the door way. "Ok maybe I have a little headache."

"Here let's go in I'll get you some ice." He said lightly touching her lower back and leading her into the room. She laid on the couched as he grabbed her an aspirin and a small glass of water. He handed them to her before grabbing a bag of ice and placing it on her head.

"Thank you," She groaned. "I haven't drank in years."

"You don't look that old,"

"I'm not I live in the states where there not as liberal on their drinking policy as they are in Europe."

"I see," He said looking up and down her body and noticing a scrape on her knee. "You're bleeding."

"Really? Well that sucks,"

Lucius stood up and found a small first aid kit. He tended to her wound and when he was done his hand rested on her leg. She felt a jump in her stomach as his touch burned her skin and sent a jolt of pleasure to her core.

"There all better," He said smiling at her, she looked at him.

"What are you smiling at?"

"I'm just happy,"

"About?"

"Well I have been looking for something for two years and I found it."

"What where you looking for?"

"You,"

* * *

**Uh oh Dessie couldn't hide from him forever. Please let me know what you guys think I love reading your reviews.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Had to get this up ASAP couldn't keep you all waiting could I?**

* * *

Desdemona's eyes snapped opened at Lucius' words she stared at him in shock.

"Excuse me we just met today," She said standing up he only smirked. "What?"

"Your charade is cute,"

"What charade? I don't know you I've never met you before in my life."

"Desdemona," He said.

"That's not my name, now if you would be so kind as to get the hell out of my room." She said leading him to the door. She opened it and he walked outside it before turning and looking back at her his eyes once again piercing her eyes and even her soul.

"When you're ready I'm one floor up." He smirked.

"Oh fuck off," Desdemona snapped before slamming the door. She went to the phone and called room service ordering two bottles of wine and a bit of food. It was delivered soon and the cart was rolled in.

Desdemona tipped the man and opened her wine once he left. She ate her pasta and drank her wine from the bottle. By the time her fiancée entered the room she had finished both bottles and all of the food she ordered and they were out in the hallway.

Lucius walked back to his room thinking about the girl she was Desdemona he was sure of it. The fact that she could dismiss him so easily angered him. As he was walking back to his room he saw her fiancée which only angered him more.

"Lucius," The man said.

"Jacob, might I say your fiancée is lovely."

"Yeh she is, but she's a handful sometimes."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from her, well I have to go meet my son we can chat later."

"Hey darling," He said with a smile.

"Hey babe," She said from the other room as she was changing into her swimsuit that she had got at a special boutique. It was black and covered her nipples and that was about it. She walked out and he looked at her with wide eyes.

"Where did you get that?"

"New York it was like fifty dollars."

"Fifty dollars for that? It barely covers anything."

"I know it's a rip off but I like it so I'm going to the pool,"

"Not dressed in that,"

"Babe we're in Italy they don't give a crap."

"I'll be down later."

"Ok," She said walking out of the room and down the stairs and hallways she noticed a lot of men staring at her and a few woman. When she got out to the pool she noticed the stars before diving into the cool water. Her senses felt alive and he head was instantly cleared. She went to the edge of the pool and took in a deep breath of air before swimming to the bottom and staying there. She let her mind wander and her thoughts went to Lucius and what he had said. Soon her lungs cried out in need of precious oxygen and she swam to the surface. When she got to the edge she saw Draco sitting in a chair looking at her.

"You were down there for a while it just started to cross my mind that you might be drowning," He smirked.

"How long have you been there?"

"Since you swam under,"

"You want to swim?" She asked

"Might as well before father gets here, knowing him he'll only want to talk about my marriage." He said walking up to the water and getting in.

"You're married?"

"Yes she's a beautiful girl,"

"That's good, not in the papers yet."

"Not yet but it will be. You know you can hold your breath for a long time,"

"I swim a lot,"

"You know you're very frustrating,"

"Why is that?"

"Because you remind us so much of my cousin," He said looking at her. "She disappeared two years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear,"

"Yeh father hasn't been the same since that night it was hard on him it's been hard on both of us you're just like her except for a few things,"

"Like?"

"Well your hair for one thing and your eyes oh and your tan, but personality wise you're just the same, but I know you're not her. You don't have any anger or conflict in your eyes."

"Well he thinks I'm your cousin," She said before Lucius walked out. "And that's my cue I'll see you later," Then Desdemona's fiancée walked out. "Never mind," She mumbled before getting out of the pool and walking over to him. Lucius stared at her perfectly shaped which was exposed by her swimsuit as she walked over to her fiancée and kissing him on the lips. He felt a pang of jealousy run thought his body and was tempted to Crucio the man.

"I'm going to get back into the water," She whispered to him before running back to the water and diving in he quickly followed her.

"So how long do you two plan on staying here?" Lucius asked.

"Two more days," Jacob said.

"Wait two days you didn't tell me we'd only be here two days."

"Jacob we are staying here for a few weeks if you don't mind she can stay with us,"

"Um... I don't want to impose," She said nervously.

"It's no imposition at all, I'm sure Draco would love to show you the sights while I do my work and you do not have to stay in our room."

"Babe you can stay if you want,"

"I want to stay but I want to be with you here,"

"Honestly I don't mind," He said before kissing her.

"So is that a yes?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, but I plan on staying in a separate room."

"That can be arranged I wouldn't want to do anything to make you or your fiancée uncomfortable," He said to her. Lucius couldn't believe what good luck he had, he knew that once he had gotten her away from her fiancée her façade would crumble.

* * *

**Well that's it for now let me know what you think.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Here's chapter 27 I have to say when I first started this story I never thought it'd be this long but I'm happy where it's going and I hope you are to. Again I love your reviews there wonderful and I love reading what you guys think. And I'll just let you know right now Desdemona has no impulse control when it comes to Lucius.**

* * *

The two days had passed quickly and soon Desdemona's fiancée had to leave. She was a bit distressed that she was to be left alone with Draco and Lucius. Draco didn't worry her as much as Lucius because he was convinced that she was who she claimed to be. Lucius knew and that's what unnerved her. Desdemona had to move to another room on the next floor up and she was relieved that Lucius held his word and let her stay in her own room. When she had gotten settled in she dressed and went to the wall she visited her first day there. She had walked to another building where Juliet's helpers were sitting there answering letters.

"Hello," She said walking in.

"Hello," One of the older ladies said. "I remember you, you were that twelve year-old who wondered in here years ago. You changed your hair."

"Yeh how did you know,"

"I can tell,"

"Wow even my own cousin couldn't tell who I am,"

"Well I could never forget you," The old women said with a smile. "Or your uncle,"

"I bet,"

"You know he actually wrote a letter to Juliet a few days ago." The woman said looking around the room.

"Really?" Desdemona asked shocked.

"Yes, ah here it is." She said handing her the letter Desdemona took it and opened it.

_Dear Juliet,_

_I am growing ever more desperate to find her. It has been two years and I have come here every summer since she disappeared just to look for her. But I have not found her and I am starting to lose hope that I'll ever see her again. At first I wanted to find her and punish her for leaving me now I would give up anything just want to see her again._

_Lucius_

Desdemona felt a tear run down her cheek as she came to the end of the letter.

"Um... thank you," She said whipping the tear away. "I have to go."

Desdemona walked back to the hotel and up to Lucius' room. She banged on the door and soon he opened it standing there ever so elegantly. She held up the letter.

"What is this about?" Lucius took it from her and his eyes scanned it.

"It's about my niece, and you told me you aren't her so there's really nothing we need to discuss." He said calmly before closing the door in her face. She stood there tears streaming down her face. She desperately wanted to bang on his door again to scream at him about what an arrogant prick he is, to tell him everything, she wanted to tell him that he was right, that his search was over, that she missed him. She wanted to run into his arms and kiss him

She walked around the hotel tears streaming down her face and she saw Draco. He stopped her and looked at her.

"Merlin, it is you." He mumbled. "Come on lets go somewhere private." Draco led her to his room and closed the door. They sat down and he looked at her. "What's wrong Dessie?"

"It's just not supposed be like this," She cried.

"What's not?"

"My life, I'm supposed to be in New York with my fiancée. Not here wondering and regretting why I left."

"Why did you leave?" He asked calmly.

"Voldemort! I had to drop off the face of the planet because he wanted me to be a Death Eater and that's not who I am,"

"Dessie it's alright," He said hugging her. "I won't tell father."

"Thank you," She said her tears finally stopping. "I have to go back to my room." Desdemona stood up and walked out. When she got back to her room she just sat in her room thinking for what seemed like hours then her impulse took over. She stood up and walked to Lucius' room and knocked on the door. He stood there again looking as passive as ever.

"Looks like you found me," She said before kissing him passionately he returned the kiss with just as much passion. When they pulled away he led her inside the room but she immediately returned to his lips god how she missed kissing him. Desdemona's hands moved down to his shirt and she started to undo the buttons when he gripped her wrists.

"Stay still." He ordered. She did as she was told as he slowly pulled the straps of the sundress down it fell in a pool around her feet. He looked at her naked body as he slowly walked around her noticing all the small changes of her body. She stood waiting for him to touch her somewhere anywhere she already felt her juices on her inner thighs.

Lucius finally touched her lower back and slowly moved his hand to her ass.

"You know I was staring at your perfect ass the whole time you were wearing that very provocative swim suit." He said moving his hand in between her legs. Lucius swiftly inserted two fingers into her dripping pussy. She moaned at his actions and suddenly realized she was standing in front of a mirror. Desdemona dropped her head back as she felt his other hand come up to pinch and pull at her nipple.

"Look at yourself." He ordered she did as she was told. Lucius removed his fingers from her and she let out a groan of longing. Desdemona heard the rustling of clothing and soon she felt his rock hard cock against her lower back. He sat down on the bed before pulling her back and holding her just above the head of his cock. "Watch," Desdemona looked at the mirror before he lowered her onto him. She thought she'd cum right then his cock deliciously stretched her tight passage. She couldn't suppress her loud moan. He groaned at the feeling of her around him no one he had been with in this last year had felt as good as she did.

"God Lucius it's been so long," She cried out as he kept this slow pace. "Please I need more, please." He smirked before lifting her completely off him she groaned in disappointment. She stood there in front of him lust heavy in her eyes. Desdemona looked down at his impressive erection. She couldn't stand it any longer she needed to have him in her mouth. Getting down on her knees she took him in one hand before putting her mouth around the head of his cock and sucking hard. He gripped the back of her head and pushed her head down till he was completely in her mouth. She relaxed her throat and took him as he kept thrusting into her mouth.

"Perfect," He groaned before jerking her head up and making her stand with him. Suddenly his expression changed and he became angry. "Do you know how long I've been looking for you, watching, waiting, hoping you'd return to me?" He said before kissing her hard again when they parted she gripped at his chest.

"Lucius please, I need you inside me again." She begged. He smirked and pushed her over the side of the bed so her ass was in the air. Lucius rubbed his cock against her wet opening and over her clit. "God please don't tease me anymore, just fuck me."

"All you had to do was ask pet," He said smirking before thrusting fully into her making her moan in fulfillment. Lucius kept thrusting into her from behind groaning with every trust, he reached down and rubbed her clit. Desdemona gripped the bed sheets and nearly screamed as she came. Her orgasm washed over and over her body she thought she pass out from pleasure.

Lucius let out a loud noise that didn't sound human as her pussy spazmed around him milking him of his hot seed. It burst from him in short spurts as he came deep inside her. Lucius pulled out and stood up before lying on the bed. Desdemona still laying in her position on the edge trying to catch her breath. Lucius pulled her up to him and he wrapped his arm around her.

Suddenly her inner voice came to her mind. 'Not even one day here without your fiancée and you already fucked him, whore.' She became tense and got up putting on one of the robes the hotel provided and returning to her room.

Once she was in her room Desdemona immediately went to the bathroom and took a shower. Her ring caught her eye started to sob as she scrubbed her skin hard. She fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands letting the water cascade over her.

"What have I done?" She whispered to herself.

* * *

**Her inner voice was right but she feels bad now poor Dessie. Stuck between her fiancée and Lucius. As always let me know what you think and just a reminder I have a new banner for this part of the story on my profile the brunette is her fiancée.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Here's another chapter for you guys I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Desdemona stepped out of the shower and got dressed. She left her hotel and went to the building where Juliet's helpers were. She walked in and saw the lady who gave her Lucius' letter was the only one there. She looked up at her and worry came over her face.

"What is wrong dear?" The older woman said walking over to her and giving her a hug.

"I really fucked up," Desdemona said tears in her eyes. "And I didn't want to write a letter and risk the chance of someone other than you," The older woman pulled away and sat down.

"I understand please sit," Desdemona took the offer and sat in a plush chair. "Now tell me what happened."

"Well you're the first person I have ever told about this but it needs to be said sooner or later," Desdemona started. "The letter you gave me earlier today that my uncle wrote."

"Yes,"

"The girl he was talking about in it was me, I know it may seem wrong but he's only my uncle my marriage,"

"I'm not here to judge my dear just continue,"

"Well when I was fifteen we started having an affair, it lasted for a little over a year. Then the pressures of my life just got to me and everyone was trying to push me to be someone... something I could never be so I ran away and started a new life in New York. I changed my name, hair and eyes so no one would know is still existed. At the time I was very sick and had nowhere to go so my fiancée took me in a took care of me for two weeks until I fully recovered. He let me move in with him and helped me get a job with his company. Then we started dating and he asked me to marry him when I turned eighteen,"

"So what's the problem? It sounds like this man your marring is an amazing person."

"He left earlier today and," Tears welled up into her eyes threatening to spill over. "I was supposed to stay here with my uncle and cousin, and they just realized that I am... well myself. I ended up having sex with my uncle. It had just been so long and I really cared about him so long ago I just couldn't help myself. I really messed up."

"Come with me, I have to show you something."

"Why?"

"Because I might know your situation better than you think,"

The woman lead her to her car and they both got in she drove her to a vineyard.

"You see that man?" The woman asked. Desdemona watched as an older man sat with who she assumed to be her grandson on her lap.

"Yes,"

"He is twenty years my senior and he was married with three children around my age. I was engaged to be married, we had an affair for almost two years and we fell in love." Desdemona looked at the woman.

"What happened?"

"Well my fiancée found out about one occasion and they fought so we split up he stayed with his wife. I didn't tell my fiancée about any other occasion except the one he knew about I apologized, he forgave me and we got married had children and our children had children." She said not taking her eyes off the man. "Sometimes I just sit here for hours wondering where I would be if we hadn't been caught and every morning since I wished he could have been next to me when I woke up. I just don't want you to wake up every single morning wondering if you have made the right decision." She started the car again and just as she shifted into gear the man looked up at them and something flashed in his eyes but she couldn't tell what it was.

The woman dropped her off at the hotel and she went to her room and sat on her bed. She ordered room service and ate quietly by herself. Desdemona thought about what she was going to do she placed her food on the table and went into the closet.

Lucius hadn't seen Desdemona since she left his room and he walked out to the hallway and saw her walking down the hall with her bags. He walked up to her and grabbed her arm spinning her around.

"Where do you think you're going?" He demanded she showed no expression on her face.

"Home,"

"But were not leaving for weeks,"

"Lucius that's not my home anymore," She said turning from him again and leaving the hotel. He watched as she walked away from him and disappeared around the corner.

When she got back to New York she walked into the penthouse to see her fiancée wasn't there she looked through the rest house when she finally came to the bedroom she heard the shower running from the bathroom. She walked in and saw him in the shower Desdemona opened the door and wrapped her arms around him.

"Whoa babe your gonna get soaked,"

"I don't care I'm sorry I just couldn't stay away from you."

"Are you ok?" He asked holding her face in his hands.

"Yeh I just couldn't be there without you."

It was about two weeks after she had returned home and she was eating breakfast with Jacob he was talking about work and she was pretending to listen. Her stomach started to turn and she ran to the bathroom. Desdemona had just barely made it to the toilet before her breakfast landed in it.

'Shit,' She thought before whipping her mouth and trying to find that pregnancy test a friend gave her as a joke. She pulled it out of the package as she read the directions. 'Gross I have to piss on this stick,' she thought. Desdemona followed the directions and waited and waited and waited. Finally the three minutes was up and she immediately grabbed the stick and read the window. She sat down in shock and the test fell from her hands.

"Shit," She mumbled.

* * *

**Ok so there are only two more chapters left including the epilogue. So let me know what you all think as always your reviews are appreciated.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Ok here it is. The last chapter before the epilogue (which might be split into two parts) *single tear* again you guys are awesome. So here it is the beginning of the end.**

* * *

It had been almost seven months since Desdemona had her affair with Lucius and her guilt meant she could no longer hide it from Jacob she had decided to tell him. She walked into the living room to find him sitting on the couch she sat next to him.

"Baby, I have to talk to you."

"About?" She took a deep breath.

"Something happened in Verona after you left."

"So who was he?" He asked surprisingly calmly.

"It was Lucius," She mumbled seeing rage come over his face.

"So what you couldn't be there a day without fucking him?"

"I felt guilty so I came home."

"Oh that makes it so much better so you felt guilty enough to come home but not enough to tell me sooner." He said getting up and pacing.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled. "But you have to understand Lucius and I had a previous relationship back then I loved him and seven months ago was the first time I had seen him in two years. I didn't even say good-bye to him before I left."

"Oh so that makes it ok?"

"No!" She yelled standing up. "I didn't mean for it to happen but he and I do have history and your gonna have to deal with that and if you can't then you might as well just break off the engagement now. But I feel like shit about what happened and that's why I came back instead of staying there for any longer." She shouted at him he breathed a deep breath and she sat down.

"So right now as I see it I have three options I could Crucio him till he goes insane, I could kill him," She huffed at his words. "Or I can leave you." He said all of this surprisingly calm. "But none of that is any good because I lose the thing I want most in this entire world, you." He walked up to her and she felt herself start to cry. "Darling it's normal not to forget your first love and I do forgive you but I want for myself and I don't want to have to convince my fiancée that she should be with me."

"You don't have to I already know I should be with you," She said looking at him seeing his smile. "But I have to go back to him."

"May I ask why?"

"I don't know I just feel like he needs me."

"I understand," He said before hugging her.

"Thank you,"

The next day Desdemona was in a car with her bags heading to the Manor when she pulled up she smiled. She had changed everything back her hair, her eyes, her skin. She had dressed in loose robes and walked into her old room to find that it was just the way she left it. Desdemona put her bags in there and went down stairs to see a house elf. She cleared her throat and saw pure delight on the house elves face.

"Mistress you've come back!" It said happily.

"Yes I have now where is Master Lucius?"

"Didn't you hear? There's a war,"

"What?"

"And you-know-who is going to attack Hogwarts soon,"

"What? I need to get there now."

"No I must keep mistress safe because of her condition."

"My blood is fine now take me there,"

"Mis-"

"That's an order take me there," She said forcefully the house elf dropped his head in defeat before grabbing her hand and apparating her to the Slytherin common room. She saw that younger kids were huddled there. Then she heard someone call her name.

"Dessie," A blonde girl said she turned around.

"Hey you were that third year that kept waking me up," She said. "What was your name?"

"Astoria Greengrass, I'm actually marring Draco."

"Nice so why are all the first years pissing themselves?"

"Voldemort attacked the school,"

"I have to go," She said pulling her wand out of her pocket. Desdemona ran down the halls of people fighting yelling Lucius' name. She ran into Ginny.

"Lestrange I thought you went missing what are you doing here?" She said before sending a curse at someone.

"Helping you guys have you seen Lucius?"

"No I haven't,"

"I have to find him."

"Be careful,"

"Like wise,"

She ran down more hall ways and finally she spotted Lucius.

"Lucius," She yelled running up to him and hugging him.

"Desdemona what are you doing here?" He asked hugging her back.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry," She cried "I should have never left you I love you so much." She kissed his lips.

"Dessie we have things to do you need to stay here until it's safe,"

"No I'm going with you,"

"It's dangerous you could be killed."

"I don't care," She said firmly.

They ran to the great hall hand in hand and started shooting spells at every Death Eater they saw. Soon she found the one person she loathed the most in the entire world... Bellatrix. They started to duel as Harry and Voldemort dueled. She shot every spell she could think of at her and her mother shot every spell at her. She shoot one more shot just as Bellatrix did and it hit her killing her instantly Bellatrix's final spell cut her chest deeply and Desdemona fell to her side as Lucius ran up to her. He picked her up and apparated her St. Mungo's instantly.

"Please I need help," He called blood gushing out of her wound. A nurse ran up to him and showed him a bed they could put her in. When he laid her down he noticed her stomach was rounder, a lot rounder in fact. He grabbed her hand as she held onto his weakly.

"Lucius," She mumbled. "If anything happens to me make sure they save the baby,"

"Baby?" He asked shocked.

"Yeh a little girl," She paused for a moment to catch her breath. "She's not Jacob's," Desdemona felt immense pain and weakness coming over her body. Lucius had felt an indescribable joy wash over his body as he realized it was his child. His hand lightly rubbed her stomach.

"It'll be ok," Just then a doctor ran in and start to heal the deep cut on her chest.

"Is she going to be alright?" Lucius asked after the doctor gave her a potion for pain.

"Its touch and go right now the best thing to do right now is to induce her labor so we can try to save the baby,"

"I don't care what you have to do or who you have to bring her do everything you can to save them both," He demanded.

"Alright, well we have to hurry if we're going to save them,"

Desdemona laid in the bed as they took her to the maternity ward. Lucius was holding her hand until they got to the room. To his outrage the doctor made him stay outside. He paced outside her room for what felt like an eternity when Draco and Astoria walked in.

"Father how is she?"

"I don't know those incompetent doctors won't tell me," Lucius huffed. "So is it over?"

"Yes it's all over, Harry killed him." Astoria said as Draco wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in close.

"Father, can I talk to you for a second?" Draco asked

"Of course," He said as the two men stepped aside.

"I just wanted to say thank you for stopping that arranged marriage between Pansy and I. I love Astoria."

"I'm glad to hear that son but it wasn't my idea it was Desdemona's,"

Desdemona was lying in the bed exhausted she had just given birth to not only one but two children. She held one of the little girls in her arms an hour after she had given birth, all the examinations were done and the doctor looked at her.

"We just did all the tests and this one," He said addressing the one in the cradle. "Is perfectly healthy. The other one has something wrong with her a rare condition but if you don't treat it it'll go away rapidly."

"What's it from?"

"It's from years of you being poisoned,"

"What?" Desdemona was shocked and hurt.

"Apparently you have been poisoned for most of your life."

"I can't believe this," She mumbled to herself. Just as she had this revelation a few Aurors were taking Lucius to his trial.

* * *

**So I might split the epilogue into two chapters but I'm not sure it depends on the length of it but there is a few lose ends to tie up. As always I love reading what you think.**


	30. Epilogue Part 1

**Here it is part one of the epilogue I have to say thank you all so much for reading you guys rock and I'm glad you all liked the story and I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to post this I had SO much to do since Wednesday it was ridiculous.**

* * *

"Aina," Desdemona called as she walked up to the seventeen year-old.

"Yeh mom," She said looking up from the paper.

"You almost done with that letter? It's time to go to dinner."

"Yeh just let me grab my coat." The girl said standing up.

"See you girls later," Desdemona said to the other Juliet's helpers. They walked to a small café and order there food.

"So how was your day?" Desdemona asked before taking a bite of bread.

"It was interesting,"

"So you met a boy?"

"Yeh but he was arrogant, and I'm pretty sure he was albino." Her daughter joked. "I saw Carlo today too."

"And?"

"He was infuriating," Aina said. Desdemona smirked.

"Most men are,"

"Was dad?"

"Your father was the most infuriating man I have ever met."

"Really why was that?"

"Because he was very hard to read but when he did show emotion he was very passionate, he was really over protective and married. He was unbelievably cocky and arrogant, so naturally he pointed out whenever I was wrong, it made me so mad." She said smiling.

"So why did you fall in love with him?"

"Because of those exact reasons but I figured it out when we spent a whole week in bed and I was laying with my head on his chest. That when I realized that his heart beat matched mine. Well that's nothing but a memory now."

"I'm so sorry mom,"

"Don't fret for me sweet heart, I mean I have had the opportunity to spend time and space with a man that was made just for me. Most people will never know that or even a portion of that."

"So why'd you leave him?"

"Because the cure for what we were born with is life and if he found out he would've given you the same poison he gave me."

"But I thought he loved you," He daughter said shocked.

"He did and I never once thought that he poisoned me intentionally. My theory is that my grand-father poisoned my mother and that he wrote it down and Lucius found it."

"Good thought, but why would your grand-father poison grand-ma?"

"Because she was a crazy bitch,"

"So where do you think he is?"

"Probably drinking a glass of brandy in his study, or having sex with his new mistress,"

Little did they know that Lucius was in the hotel that he and her were at many years ago. Lucius had taken his family to Italy. Draco and Astoria had their own room, his grand-son and his daughter were sharing a room, and he had his own room. He sat on his balcony and listened as Scorpius and Adria talked on their balcony.

"Scorpius you need to stop thinking so much you're a blonde it's not working out."

"I still don't understand why you did that too her."

"Hey the dog deserved it,"

Lucius couldn't help but smirk at how history repeated itself as it turned out Pansy's daughter and his hated each other. He couldn't help but think about Desdemona and how her daughter was a spitting image of her. Lucius stood and walked out of the hotel. He walked down the streets and to the wall he had gone to so many years before.

"Mom I have to go back and finish that letter,"

"Alright I'll meet you there I have to see if anyone put more letters on the wall."

Lucius hid in a dark corner of the plaza as a woman walked over and picked two letters off the wall. He couldn't tell who she was from behind but her voice was familiar.

While Aria walked back to the building she saw the boy from earlier.

"Hey it's you," He said looking at her.

"Scorpius was it?"

"Yes, I believe your name was Aria,"

"Yeh,"

"Why are you all alone?"

"My mother is picking up letters from heartbroken people,"

"Why on earth is she doing that?"

"Were part of Juliet's helpers," She said. "It sounds dorky I know but we like it,"

"Sounds interesting,"

Desdemona walked up to see her daughter talking to a tall aristocratic blonde.

"This is my mother,"

"Hello, I'm Scorpius."

"Desdemona, you look very familiar."

"Well my family is very famous,"

"Oh really what family do you belong to?"

"The Malfoy's,"

A look of pure shock came to her face as she and her daughter looked at each other.

"Wait," Aria said, "What's your father's name?"

"Draco, would you like to meet him?"

"Yes I would,"

"Aria I'm exhausted I think I'm going to go home be back soon."

"Ok mom I'll be there soon."

Lucius sat staring at the wall for a while until he remembered he had dinner with his family. He walked to the restaurant and up to the table seeing another girl that looked just like his daughter sitting at the table next to his grand-son

"Why Scorpius who is this radiant young woman?"

"This is Aria I met her earlier today and I invited her to dinner."

"Well this is a pleasant surprise." He smirked before joining them.

Desdemona sat in her flat wondering about her daughter but exhaustion took over her body and she finally went to bed.

The next morning she woke up and walked into the kitchen only to see a note from Aria.

_Mom,_

_Scorpius invited me to stay with him and his grand-father. I said yes, you've always told me to follow my heart and I just have to get to know him._

_I'll be in touch soon._

_Aria_

She sighed and ran a hand though her hair and looked out the window.

Lucius walked into the Manor and immediately went up to his study as Adria and Scorpius showed Aria around the grounds and to her room before going out.

"So where are we going?" Adria asked as they walked down the street.

"I need to call my mom,"

"I see I don't have to worry about that," She said.

"Why not?"

"She's a love child," Scorpius said his hands in his pocket.

"Weirdo me too," She said finding a phone booth she put in some money and dialed her mother.

"Hello,"

"Hey mom,"

"Aria where are you?"

"I'm in London,"

"Why?"

"Because I met him mom," She said as Adria made faces at her through the glass. "And I just have to get to know him." Desdemona was shocked at what she heard but understood what her daughter had to do.

When they got back Lucius was down stairs in the sitting room.

"Aria,"

"Yes sir?"

"Would you like to go out to lunch?"

"Uh... Sure,"

They had walked to a small muggle café and ate.

"So tell me about yourself," He said in a drawl.

"Well I was raised in Verona by my mother, never had a father. We live in a flat, umm I became a Juliet helper when I was fifteen, went to that French wizarding school and studied magic. That's really it I guess."

"Any young men who have stolen your heart?"

"Well there was this one guy but that's over with."

"Pity, so does your mother have someone?"

"My mother? God no although I don't know why she gets a lot of people who ask her out. Men and... women oddly enough,"

"Does she ever talk about anyone?"

"Yeh you," Aria chuckled "She says you are my father."

"What if she's right? You look exactly like Adria and she's my daughter." He said smiling. "Is she happy?"

"Yeh... I mean I can tell she gets lonely sometimes but I think she's pretty content with who she is."

"That sounds like her." He smirked.

"So why'd you two split up?"

"I don't know it was after the war and she was in St. Mungo's and I got arrested and sent to trail. Thanks to Potter I was released after two days. When I got back to St. Mungo's she was gone and my son had your twin."

"Did you ever look for us?"

"I didn't know either of you were alive or else I would've done everything in my power to try and find you."

Once they got back to the manor Aria saw people carrying stuff into the main hall room and attaching something to the ceiling. Adria and Scorpio were sitting there watching them she went and sat next to them.

"What are they doing?"

"Dad bought a new sixteen armed chandelier," Adria said. Aria saw one of the arms and her jaw dropped. It was longer than her and almost as big around as her head.

"That's one arm and there are sixteen is Lucius on crack?"

"It's a possibility,"

"Everyone," They heard Astoria call. "We got an invitation to a Ministry party, to celebrate the end of the war. It's next week, formal wear."

"Formal ok so no holes in the jeans," Aria said.

"No dear gowns and dress robes."

"Oh,"

Desdemona had gotten the same letter and sighed. She hadn't been to London or seen Lucius in seventeen years. She had to go to it maybe he daughter would be there.

* * *

**Ok so I do have to split the epilogue into two parts. Please tell me what you think.**


	31. Epilogue Part 2

**Ok so here it is part two of the epilogue and I have to say thank you all so much for reading you guys rock and I'm glad you all liked the story and I hope you like the ending.**

* * *

The week had passed by quickly and Aria was sitting the kitchen drinking a glass of milk thinking about the night ahead of her.

"Good morning Aria," Astoria said.

"Morning," She mumbled.

"Why so blue?"

"I'm thinking about tonight."

"You don't have a dress do you,"

"No I don't,"

"Well come on I think Adria has one that'll fit you."

They had walked into her room and Aria tried on a silk black halter dress. It fit her like a glove she noted as she studied herself in the mirror.

It was about seven when they left for the party. Lucius stood alone in the ball room looking around for Desdemona knowing she would be here if her daughter was here yet he could not see her anywhere. He kept looking around and saw Narcissa glaring at him from across the room.

'Great,' He thought. She had been very bitter since he brought his daughter home she even filed for divorce. He watched as her eyes darted to Adria and Aria who were sipping champagne and her glare grew deeper as a look of pure disgust came over her face as she looked at the door.

Desdemona walked into the building her nerves were starting to get the better of her she saw the entrance to the ballroom she stood there for a minute debating whether she should go back or not. She took a deep breath and walked through the open doors feeling every pair of eyes on her and she heard footsteps rapidly coming towards her. Her heart filled with when she saw her daughter walking quickly over to her.

Lucius watched in awe as Desdemona walked down the few steps and hugged her daughter.

"Mom," Aria said.

"Oh Aria I missed you so much,"

"What are you doing here?" She said pulling back.

"I couldn't let you suffer at this thing alone could I?" She looked as beautiful as he remembered. Her long black hair cascaded down her shoulders in loose curls and she wore a sleeveless emerald green gown with a slit up the left side revealing her leg. "You look so beautiful."

"So do you mom, I can't believe you can pull off a dress like that." She mumbled.

"Not bad for a thirty year old who had a kid huh?" Desdemona said her eyes catching Lucius'. She noticed he hadn't aged a bit.

"Oh come on," Aria said leading her to the aristocrat blonde. When they stopped in front of him all they could do was look at each other for the longest time.

"Hello Lucius,"

"Desdemona, you look well."

"So do you,"

"Desdemona," She heard a familiar voice say.

"Auntie Narcissa," She said feigning happiness.

"Lucius Adria looks just like our niece,"

"Actually my name is Aria, Adria is over there with Scorpius," Her daughter said confidently. Narcissa sneered at the girl before turning her attention back to the other two.

"So Dessie," Narcissa said venom heavy in her voice. "I see you have no escort. Lucius darling you have to find someone here for her to dance with."

"Why doesn't he just ask her himself?" Aria asked. "It's not like he's your escort," Narcissa glared at the girl harder than before. Silently Desdemona and Lucius moved to the dance floor he placed his arm on her hip and grabbed her hand as she hesitantly placed her hand on his shoulder. They slowly started dancing to the elegant music. Aria walked back over to her companions of the last few weeks.

"I never thought I'd be dancing like this in public with you,"

"Well I was married back then and you were,"

"Under-age?"

"That and,"

"You thought I was dying,"

"Exactly but it looks like you found the cure I couldn't,"

"I had faith in you,"

"Apparently that wasn't enough, you didn't say good-bye you just vanished."

"I thought you were going to prison and having two love children with your niece wouldn't have made things any better."

"I would've preferred too have all three of you in my life but you didn't give me a chance."

"You could've found me and Aria if you really wanted to." She said tears forming in her eyes luckily the song ended just in time and Desdemona walked off. She grabbed some champagne quickly drank it before walking outside. She was walking around the garden when she felt a hand grab her arm and turn her around.

"Who do you think you are?" She heard Narcissa say. "It wasn't bad enough that you had one child with my husband but you had twins, then you had the nerve to show up here and dance with him."

"Um... In my defense you've had affairs too,"

"You and he are complete disgraces,"

"Alright now that that is established you can let me go," She said jerking out of her aunt's grip and walking back to the building. She saw her two daughters and Scorpius talking and walked over to them.

"Your grandmothers off her rocker," Desdemona said to Scorpius.

"Tell me something I don't know," Scorpius said. "He's been threatening Adria for years." Desdemona turned her head and realized her long lost daughter had been standing right next to her.

"Oh my god," She mumbled.

"Hi mom," Adria said.

"Hi," Desdemona was unsure what to do at this point her body was so over whelmed with emotions.

"Can I hug you?" Adria asked.

"Oh... you never have to ask that," She said wrapping her arms around her daughter. Lucius looked at the scene play out from across the room before he walked out of the ballroom and out of the building he thought this went unnoticed. Desdemona pulled away from her daughter.

"Dear I'll be right back," She said before rushing out of the room after him. "Hey!" She called after him. "Lucius!" He stopped and turned to look at her. Desdemona stopped immediately as his eyes pierced her. "Where are you going?"

"Back to the manor, where else."

"You can't just leave,"

"Watch me,"

"Lucius, you can't leave everyone here wondering where you went."

"Desdemona I can't just stand here pretending like I don't have feelings for you, when it's clear you've moved on." He said with no emotion in his voice.

"You presumptuous bastard," She said walking up to him. "How dare you try to tell me how I feel,"

"So why don't you enlighten me."

Desdemona was at a loss for words and it enraged her, before she even knew what she was doing her hand came up and it connected with his perfectly sculpted face. She huffed and walked away. When she got back to the party her hand was throbbing and she was still mad but she didn't know why she walked back up to her daughters and they looked at her.

"Hey where'd dad go," Adria asked.

"He's throwing a fit and went back to the Manor."

"Is that why your hand is red?"

"Oh it's throbbing to," She said nonchalantly.

"What did you do?"

"I kind of maybe slapped him." She mumbled.

"Why?"

"Your father is an arrogant bastard."

"I understand," Adria said grabbing a glass of champagne and sipping it. "So where are you staying?"

"A small hotel in Diagon Alley, I'm going to be heading back to Verona tomorrow."

"Why don't you stay with us at the Manor?"

"After what just happened I don't think I should,"

As it got later Draco and Astoria took Scorpius, and Adria home. Aria went back with her mother to Italy.

It had been a week later and Desdemona couldn't stop thinking about him. She was on their balcony looking out at the streets.

"You miss him don't you?" Aria asked walking out onto the balcony.

"What?"

"You miss dad don't you?" Desdemona sighed and didn't reply for a while.

"Yes I do but it's best this way,"

"How is it best? You're miserable,"

"He's married and he's my uncle,"

"No his not Narcissa divorced him, and he was only your uncle by marriage which is over now."

Desdemona knew her daughter had a point.

Lucius sat in his study looking out the window thinking about the Ministry party luckily for him no one else was home so the house was quiet. He saw a car drive into the drive way and stood up. Lucius saw a woman get out of the car she looked directly at him it was Desdemona. She shrugged her shoulders with a half smile on her face.

He ran down the stairs and opened the front door. She ran into his arms kissed him passionately and as he held her tight she never felt more complete. They broke apart and he grabbed her wrist before pulling her into the house and closing the door. Desdemona felt herself be pushed against it as their lips met once again. Lucius pulled down the top of the summer dress and her bra to expose her breasts. His head quickly moved his head down to capture one in his mouth making her groan. He couldn't take it anymore seventeen years away from her was too long.

Lucius reached up her dress and ripped off her underwear in one fluid motion before undoing his pants. His hands gripped her thighs and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he entered her. She moaned loudly trying to let herself adjust to his size.

"God you're still so tight," He groaned into her ear as he began a quick pace. It had been so long since she'd felt this kind of pleasure and she knew she was going to cum fast. Desdemona gripped his shoulders as he fucked her as hard as he could. "Don't ever leave me again," He growled possessively all she could do was moan. "Say it."

"Never," She shouted her body in pure ecstasy. "I'll never leave you again... I'm yours... All yours..." Desdemona cried as she came hard around his cock. Lucius soon followed her into pure bliss letting out an animalistic cry. He panted looking into her eyes before pulling out of her and leading her up the stairs and to his room.

Desdemona undressed and laid in the bed he did the same and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you," She said as he rubbed his hand up and down her arm. "I never stopped."

"I love you too," Lucius said pulling her lips into a tender kiss and in that moment her heart swelled he had said the one thing she had been wanting to here since she was sixteen and in that moment she knew she would never leave him again.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this story... *Single Tear* I'm glad I did this ending because the way I originally planned it when this thought popped into my head Dessie died and I'm glad I went with this ending instead because it wasn't as sad. One more time thank you to all my readers you guys were awesome thank you all so much for reading. I hope you all enjoyed it and please let me know what you think of the ending.**


End file.
